Cedric Diggori Magia
by Lovingroxas
Summary: ¿Magia o destino? Gryffindor o Slytherin Amor o orgullo amar o abandonar luchar o huir...
1. Cedric Diggori Magia 1

**Narra Holly**

Llego el dia, me miro en el espejo una vez más antes de salir... Soy Holly Parkinson, melliza de Pansy según dicen el terror del mundo mágico infantil, pero yo... soy otra cosa...

—aqui tienes tu carta,dijo mi madre depositandome en la mano, la mire por un rato y la abri de inmediato... está escrita con tinta verde esmeralda en papel pergamino

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos_

_Estimada Señorita Holly Marie Parkinson_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

_Uniforme_

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo._

_Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

_Un par de guantes protectores._

_Una capa de invierno._

_Libros_

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk_

_Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot_

_Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling_

_Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch_

_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore_

_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger_

_Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander_

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble_

_Resto del equipo_

_1 varita._

_1 caldero de peltre número 2._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón. Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS_

Callejon diagón

—ya llegó tu aceptación dijo mi padre sumandose en el comedor,

—sin escobas, será muy aburrido, Pansy tu tampoco llevarás tu escoba? indagué a mi hermana

—ciertamente un hechizo desvanecente es la mejor opción dijo con una media sonrisa,

Jadd nuestro elfo doméstico levantaba lo que quedaba del desayuno, mi madre le hizo un gesto para que se apurara, el nos transportaria al callejon diagon...

Intenté levantarmé, pero vi venir los comentarios de mi melliza...

—siempre tan muggle hermanita bufó

—por que no cierras la boca devolvi...

Jadd me dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora, no sé porque soy tan diferente a mi familia pensé...

Llegamos hasta la tienda de túnicas, cuando ibamos a entrar, un chico alto, cabellos castaños y ojos grises salia de él, tropezó conmigo y cuando iba a caer él con un gesto galante me tomo de la mano, mi madre fue la primera en reaccionar

—oye ten más cuidado niño, dijo molesta

Inmediatamente un señor mayor de aspecto similar al joven se acerco a nosotros, y toco el hombro del muchacho para llamar su atención

—hijo estás bien? pregunto...

—lo lamento señora Parkinson por Merlin, los jovenes de hoy viven distraidos dijo lleno d verguenza... nosotros teniamos los ojos fijos en el otro, el sonrió y mi corazon se acelero... mi madre me empujo adentro de la tienda donde Madam Malkin nos esperaba...

**NARRA CEDRIC...**

Venia distraido, cuando una hermosa chica de ojos verdes esmeraldas, cabellos largos castaños, figura esbelta salio de la nada haciendo que tropieze con ella casi haciendola caer, me disculpe inmediatamente sin dejar de mirarla, ella esbozo una sonrisa dulce correspondiendo a mis disculpas, quedamos suspendidos en ese momento, sin dejar de vernos atonitos como si nos conocieramos desde mucho antes, ni siquiera pude preguntarle su nombre, mi padre no parecia de muy buen humor, por lo que sacarle más información no es una buena opción, me emociona saber que talvez vaya a... la voz de mi padre interrumpió mis pensamientos,

—Cedric hijo acompáñame al ministerio, mañana vuelves a Hogwarts y quiero estar el mayor tiempo posible contigo...


	2. Cedric Diggori Magia 2

**Narra Holly**

EXPRESSO HOGWARTS

Al dia siguiente, nos dirigimos a la estación 9 3/4 entre los andenes 9 y 10

—_como __siempre__apestado__ de muggles, hay que __apurarse__ para __pasar__ del __otro__lado__, el cual no sera mucho __mejor__ que __aqui__ hay __sangre__sucia__ por __doquier__ se __quejaba__ mi madre._

Me despedí de mis padres, busque al chico con aspecto de angel con la mirada pero nada... Pansy noto mi interes:

—_a __ti__ que __te__ pasa?_ Cuestiono en tono de burla

—_solo que esto __apesta_ dije suspirando tratando de pasar desapercibida no parecia convencida pero no insistió se perdió entre un joven rubio de ojos azules y un chico moreno de ojos negros como la noche a quienes yo no conocia después de estudiar en el extranjero no parecia fácil hacer amigos... abordaron el Expreso Hogwarts, tenia la intención de seguir ahi un rato más hasta que pudiera localizar al chico de ayer, me ilusionaba con encontrar su sonrisa amigable pero mis padres esperaban que abordara el expresso para irse... asi que decidi abordar, después de unos minutos, buscaba un lugar en el vagón hasta que escuché a unas chicas mencionar el nombre de Harry Potter,

—_es una de las __celebridades__ de este __año__ en Hogwarts_ dijo un chico rubio, pálido con ojos azules, a mis espaldas, voltee a mirarlo, y apareció Pansy,

—_mira __hermanita__él__ es Draco Malfoy_ dijo señalando al joven rubio, _este es __Vicent__ Crabbe_ señalando al gordiflón de su derecha y _este Gregory __Goyle_ señalando al moreno que habia visto antes mucho gusto,

—_soy Holly __Parkison_ dije tratando de lucir amigable...

—_Oye Draco hay que __acercarnos__ a __saludar__ a Potter dijo Pansy, __mientras__abria__ la puerta del __compartimiento__,_

—_Asi__ que __tú__ eres el __famoso__ Harry Potter? _dijo el rubio mientras entraba,

—_famoso__?_ respondió el chico con anteojos,

_—Harry no __sabe_... dijo una chica de tez blanca, hasta que Pansy la interrumpió...

—_Quién__ dice que __puedes__dirigirnos__ la __palabra__sangre__sucia__!_

la joven adopto una expresión de angustia, Draco siguió

—_pronto __te__darás__cuenta__ que __algunas__familias__ de __magos__ son mucho __mejores__ que otras, Potter. No __querrás__hacerte__ amigos con el __tipo__equivocado__. Yo __te__puedo__ayudar_extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero el no la aceptó y solo respondió:

_—Creo que __puedo__darme__cuenta__ solo de __cuáles__ son los __indebidos__, gracias_

Draco ataco de nuevo

—_Yo __tendría__cuidado__, si __fuera__tú__, Potter dijo con __calma__ a menos que seas __un__ poco __más__amable__, __vas__ a __ir__ por el __mismo__ camino que tus padres. __Ellos__tampoco__sabían__lo__ que era bueno para __ellos_.,

Terminó de decir eso y todos salimos siguiendo a Draco, la joven a la que mi hermana habia llamado sangre sucia no paraba de llorar, un chico pelirrojo se encontraba comiendo una rana de chocolate, cuando me acerque a ellos sin que los demás me viesen,

—Oye tienes chocolate en la nariz, le dije al chico pelirrojo que me habia dedicado una sonrisa, me acerque a la chica castaña sin saber muy bien que hacia...

—_No les __hagas__ caso, mi __hermana__ le da __demasiada__importancia__ a __esas__cosas_ dije... todos se quedaron con los ojos cuadrados mirandome,

—_tu__hermana__dijiste__?_ dijo el chico de los anteojos,

—_si soy Holly Parkinson_ dije con una sonrisa y ustedes?

La chica con ojos hinchados dijo —_soy Hermione Granger_

—_eres __hija__ de muggles __verdad__?_ le pregunté emocionada... Ella balbucea un poco y responde mi pregunta: —_Si_, dijo con pausa...

—_fantástico_ dije...

esta vez el chico pelirrojo hablo —_soy Ronald Weasley,_ debi haber sospechado Weasley pensé y yo dijo el chico con anteojos

—_soy Harry Potter_

—_un__ gusto __conocerlos_dije... _me __tengo__ que __ir_dije al notar que la chica Granger se estaba limpiando las lágrimas, ella dijo

—_Saben__ al __desembarcar__ en la __estación__ de __Hogsmeade__, los __estudiantes__ de primer __año__cruzaremos__ el Lago __remando__ en bote hacia el Castillo de Hogwarts con el instructor a cargo y los __estudiantes__ de los __otros__años__ son __llevados__ en __carruajes__tirados__ por __criaturas__ que son invisibles a la __mayoría__ de las personas __llamadas__ "__thestrals__" __lo__ lei en __un__libro_ dijo con toda su sabiduria... yo sonrei,

—_parece__ que __aqui__tenemos__ a una __futura__ Ravenclaw_ bromee... ella correspondió a mi sonrisa...

—_y ya __decidieron__ en que casa __quieren__ser__seleccionados__? _pregunte sentandome de nuevo...

—_Gryffindor_ sin duda dijo Ronald,

—_Me da __igual_ dijo Harry encogiendose de hombros... Hermione interrumpió cuando fue mi turno,

—_pongamosnos__ las __tunicas__ ya __estamos__ por __llegar_esbozo una sonrisa emocionada...

Entramos en el castillo de Hogwarts, una profesora con lentes nos detuvo en la entrada,

—_esperen__aqui_ dijo y volvio adentro...

Un chico pálido, con cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color estaba desesperado gritando

_—Trevor, trevor donde __te__ haz __metido__?_ Hermione se acercó

—_estas __bien__?_ le preguntó...

—_Es mi sapo Trevor_ dijo el chico al borde del llanto,

Draco se acerco al grupo dijo: —_me dais pena_ entorno los ojos al verme cerca de ellos, y miro a mi hermana que de inmediato capto a su amigo, Pansy me jalo hasta ella...

—_quieres__ser__ del __grupo__ de los __indeseables__, __traidores__ a la __sangre__ Holly?_ dijo Draco en tono de decepción...

—_A mi no._.. me di interrumpida por

—_Bienvenidos__ a Hogwarts_ dijo la profesora McGonagall. _El __banquete__ de __comienzo__ de __año__ se __celebrará__ dentro de poco, pero antes de que __ocupéis__vuestro__lugares__ en el Gran __Comedor__deberéis__ser__seleccionados__ para __vuestras__ casas. La __Selección__ es una __ceremonia__ muy importante porque, __mientras__estéis__aquí__, __vuestras__ casas __serán__ como __vuestra__ familia en Hogwarts. __Tendréis__ clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, __dormiréis__ en los __dormitorios__ de __vuestras__ casas y __pasaréis__ el tiempo libre en la sala __común__ de la casa._

_"Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin._

_Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables_

_brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán_

_que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas_

_hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será_

_premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros_

_seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque."_


	3. Cedric Diggori Magia 3

**Narra Holly**

_EL SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR_

_Seguimos a la profesora McGonagall hasta que ella nos hizo una señal para detenernos, todos miramos el gran comedor con admiración y al sombrero cantor..._

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_para lograr sus fines_

**Narra Cedric...**

Estaba hablando con Fred y George cuando la vi entrar... me quede un instante congelado, en la expresión decidida de esa hermosa chica, que habia visto ayer, y a la que me pase buscando por todo el Expresso,y por la cual evite ver a Harry Potter el niño que sobrevivió...Fred froto una mano delante de mi rostro... George dijo

—amigo ya te perdimos, pero entendemos la razon reia...

—La conocen pregunte desesperado?

Fred dijo —si...

George... —que ofreces...? los mire a ambos con severidad, —vamos...

Fred: —Es la hermana de Pansy Parkinson

George: —sangre pura dijo...

Parkinson pensé, por eso mi padre estaba tan nervioso, su padre también trabaja en el ministerio... pero ella se ve diferente... aparte mi mirada de ella y me fije en lo que decia la profesora Mcgonagall...

PROFESORA MCGONAGALL: Los llamaré por su nombre y apellido, tendrán que venir aqui, tomar asiento y les pondré el sombrero...

⦁ Longbottom Neville: Gryffindor

⦁ Granger Hermione: Gryffindor

⦁ Malfoy Draco: Slytherin

⦁ Weasley Ronald: Gryffindor

⦁ Parkinson Pansy: Slytherin

⦁ Patil Padma: Ravenclaw

⦁ Goyle Gregory: Slytherin

⦁ Patil Parvati: Gryffindor

⦁ Crabbe Vicent: Slytherin

**Narra Holly**

⦁ Parkinson Holly Marie: dificil tienes astucia, pero tu valor es mayor Gryffindor grito el sombrero seleccionador dejandome helada...

Luego de eso Albus Dumbleore dio su discurso de Bienvenida, y a comer fue todo lo que escuché... no podia creer que estuviera en Gryffindor... estaba segura que iria a Slytherin, como enfrentaré a mis padres, los platos de comida se llenaban con abundancia, pero yo no podia comer, sentia algo muy pesado en el estómago... asi que apenas dieron permiso para retirarnos, sali a paso veloz separandome de mi grupo, entonces escuché una voz a mis espaldas...


	4. Cedric Diggori Magia 4

**Narra Cedric**

No pude evitar festejar que la hallan seleccionado en Gryffindor, los gemelos Weasley se burlaron de mi, seguia mirandola fijamente, nota que no había probado la cena, la vi salir con prisa, algo triste no es raro, toda su familia siempre ha sido de Slytherin, iba a seguirla cuando Cho Chang me preguntó algo que no escuche bien, gire para verla, entonces la perdi de vista ...

**Narra Draco**

Busque a Holly, ella no podia ser una Gryffindor, aunque era un poco rara, parecia más una Hufflepuff por su sensibilidad al hablar, estará con los traidores de la sangre ... pronto la encontre, por suerte parecia tan agobiada como yo .. .

_—Holly_ la llamé ... ella gira al escucharme, tenia los ojos brillosos ... me aseguro de que no me vieran, y me acerque a ella ...

\- _estás bien_ ? La interrogue

\- _es que yo no esperaba_ que .. ahora que haré Draco?

\- _el sombrero talvez se equivoco, estoy seguro_ dije _tu sangre es pura deberias estar en nuestro grupo, Pansy tambien lo piensa_ dije ella se limpia las lágrimas con el puño, y esbozo una sonrisa apesar de sus lágrimas,

\- _eres tierno Malfoy _ _pero no conoces bien a mi hermana_ dijo, ambos reimos ... la ayude a levantarse y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla,

_\- gracias_ dijo, y se perdió en la sala común de Gryffindor ... seguí acariciando mi mejilla, cuando Goyle dijo

\- _aqui estabas, te estabamos buscando, hay que irnos mañana tenemos la primera clase Pociones,_ le indico que me siga y nos perdimos en las habitaciones de Slytherin ...

**Narra Holly**

Draco no es tan malo, me dije a mi misma, nota mis mejillas doradas y fije mis ojos en mis compañeras de habitación, estaba con Hermione que leia un libro con dedicación y Parvati que ya se habia dormido, poco a poco fui cediendo al sueño , y profundamente en ese estado de tranquilidad absoluta ...

Al dia siguiente Hermione me estaba sacudiendo,

_—Holly ya despierta, llegaremos tarde al primer dia de Herbologia_ decia emocionada, yo balbucee

_—un vete tú... no iré... _pero seguia insistiendo, hasta que después de un par de minutos se rindió...

_—te veré luego_ dijo y se perdió...

Después de unos minutos empezé a correr por el pasillo del castillo totalmente pérdida tenia 5 minutos o tendria mi primera ausencia, empezé a correr hasta que tropece con alguien mucho más alto que yo...

_—ten más cuidado _dije molesta juntando mis dos libros, y faltaba uno, lo busque por el piso y nada hasta que mire a ese chico de ojos grises y sonrisa mágica

_—esto es tuyo_ dijo... dándome el libro que me faltaba estaba impactada por su bello rostro per no tenia tiempo para admirarlo mas...

_—si, perdoname, llegare tarde en mi primer dia, seré idiota_ dije llevándome la mano en la frente _sabes donde queda el aula de...?_ dije buscando mis horarios de clases muy nerviosa...

—_Herbologia_ dijo él sonriendo con tranquilidad,

_—sisi_ respondi

_—aqui a la izquierda esta el camino que te llevará fuera del castillo, sigue derecho y llegarás al invernadero_ dijo.. se lo agradeci con un gesto de mano, y unos 20 segundos después entraba la profesora Pomona Sprout...

\- «Tres veces a la semana saldrán a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, donde aprenderán cómo cuidar las plantas extrañas, hongos, y seran completos para qué se dijo la profesora ..."


	5. Cedric Diggori Magia 5

**Narra Cedric**

_—Ya te vimos galan_ dijeron Fred y George,

—_sabes lo que te hubiese hecho su hermana Pansy en su lugar verdad?_ dijo Fred...

—_me hubiese lanzado un crucio?_ dije mientras reiamos

_—es digna de ser Gryffindor, el sombrero seleccionador nunca se equivoca_ dije...

_—te ayudaremos_ dijeron los gemelos al unisono...

_—George_ dijo Fred _ya sabes que hacer_ chocaron las manos siendo perseguidos por mi, que sabia que aunque los gemelos eran mis amigos, tambien erán maestros en bromas inocentes y pesadas...

**Narra Draco**

—Las pociones pueden tener usos medicinales, puede ser una poción letal, o simplemente puede dar a la persona que bebe cualidades diferentes como por ejemplo más fuerza o inmunidad ante varias situaciones. Aunque tenga todos los ingredientes y siga las instrucciones al pie de la letra, un Muggle no podría preparar una poción ya que siempre es necesario utilizar magia en algún momento de la preparación termino de decir el profesor Snape, maestro de pociones, compartiamos clase con los insignificantes de Hufflepuff, seguia sin poder concentrarme, Pansy golpeaba la mesa con los dedos sin cesar, tan impaciente como yo talvez extrañe a su hermana, aunque Holly reiria ante ese comentario mio...

**Narra Holly**

Ibamos saliendo del invernadero cuando Hermione dijo:

—tendrás que aplicarte si quieres resistir ahora eres una Gryffindor dijo con orgullo, Harry, Ron lo festejaron, mientras que Neville seguia con su rana Trevor hasta que aparecio Draco...

_—«¿Sabes a qué tipo de gente escogen para la Casa Gryffindor? Potter se trata de personas que dan pena al verlas. Estás tú, que no tiene a sus padres, están los Weasley, que no tienen dinero... y estás tú, Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro.»_ dijo burlandose de ellos,

—_y estás tú Malfoy que te sientes menos miserable insultando a los demás_ dije...

él me sostuvo la mirada, y le indico a sus secuases que lo siguieran, Pansy sin embargo me dio una bofetada por lo que habia dicho, Draco volvió por ella,

—_estás loca? si te ven nos bajarán puntos_ dijo muy enojado y la arrastró con los otros.

Los demás se acercaron a mi preguntandome si estaba bien, yo trate de sonreir, pero lo cierto es que aún tenia mi mano en mi mejilla, mi dolor emocional era mucho más doloroso que el fisico, habia insultado a mi primer amigo por defender a mis otros nuevos amigos, unos gemelos salieron rápidamente haciendo señales de ayuda habia otro joven al que no vi bien, por mi depresión, Ron dijo:

_-Ton-Tongue Toffees? _(Produce una gran hinchazón en la lengua cuyo resultado es el incremento de la misma aproximadamente 10 veces su tamaño natural) los gemelos asintieron ante la pregunta de su hermano, saque mi varita de mi túnica, y me dirigi al joven que habia sido victima de la broma, uno, dos, y tres sin pronunciar palabra todo volvió a su normalidad, y me dirigi a las habitaciones cuando...


	6. Cedric Diggori Magia 6

**Narra Cedric**

Indagué por que Holly estaba tan triste Hermione lo resumió bastante bien, ella también quiso salir corriendo tras ella, pero los gemelos la detuvieron,

\- _Mandaremos al especialista Hufflepuff_ dijo

Todos rieron y yo agradecen a mis amigos por eso, y continúan por el pasillo, hasta que la vi sentada debajo de unas escaleras, tenia la cabeza recostada en la pared y Lucia muy atormentada, trato de acercarme con el mayor cuidado, pero apenas yo acerque ella se levanto

\- _Hola_ dije con una sonrisa

\- _yo ya me iba_ dijo,

\- _Mi nombre es Cedric Diggori_ dije suavemente _, quisiera_ hacer algo por ti como tu lo hiciste por mi hace un momento sonrei ...

—Eras tu ...? El de la broma? Me El Chico Huff _lepuff? _dijo con una mirada tierna e interrogante,

_—Asi es Gryffindor_ dije con una sonrisa mayor,

Volvió a sentarse en donde estaba, me indico con la mano que también podia hacer lo mismo, me envió a su lado, ambos permanecimos en silencio, pero este resultó ser cómodo, recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y la vi cerrar los ojos por unos minutos

\- _desde que te vi algo me dijo que podria contar contigo pero tienes que saber que soy una traidora a la sangre pura_ dijo limpiando las lágrimas que salian de sus hermosos ojos verdes, entonces me gire lentamente y la abraze, pude sentir el olor de jazmines en su pelo, y la suavidad de su piel, ella relajo lentamente los hombros, bajo los brazos, y un par de minutos después correspondió a mi abrazo es fácil deducir que no estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico ...

_—Soy Holly Parkinson_ murmuró ...

—Lo sé, tu hermana es el terror de Hogwarts, dije ambos reimos con mi comentario, varias chicas de Ravenclaw nos miraban curiosas, ella se levanto,

\- _gracias por ayudarme Cedric, nunca lo olvideé dijo_ , y camino lentamente hacia el pasillo exterior

Me dirigí hacia el gran comedor, ahi estaba Cho de Ravenclaw que hablaba con su mejor amiga Padma animadamente, me acerqué a ellas para saludarlas, cuando una de ellas decia

\- _Pansy le dio una bofetada a su hermana cuando ella se metio con su novio ya saben Draco Malfoy, ambas hermanas solo saldran con magos de sangre pura. _.. se reian entre si ...

Levante una ceja, - _es de todo lo que hablan_ dije un poco molesto ...

\- _No sabia que los tejones también podian enojarse,_ dijo una dulce voz detrás de mi, gire y ahi estaba ella sonriente y más hermosa que nunca ... sonrei un poco nervioso,

\- _soy Holly Parkinson_ dijo presentandose con las dos chicas,

\- _soy Cho Chang_ dijo estrechando las manos,

_—Y tú eres Padma Patil_ eres igual a tu hermana dijo ella con una sonrisa ... Los hermanos Weasley se unieron a la charla

\- _soy George y yo Fred queriamos agradecerte tu ayuda_ dijo ambos, ella esbozo una sonrisa más grande,

\- _él escuchado de ustedes, son muy divertidos_ dijo guiñandoles un ojo, eso me parecio adorable,

\- _ya sabes cuando haya dicho_ Fred

\- _alguien que te caiga mal_ completo George ...

Ella asintió hasta que recibió la señal para que volvieramos a la mesa de nuestras casas, ella se fue con los gemelos en la mesa Gryffindor ...

\- _harian buena pareja_ dijo Cho a su amiga Padma mirando a Fred y Holly antes de irse a Ravenclaw, eso hizo que mi enojo volviera, solo fui a mi mesa, me sente al lado de mi mejor amigo Ernie Mcmillan que noto mi molestia,

_—Que te pasa Cedric? _dijo

\- _estoy bien_ respondi, no tenia muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, de algo que ni yo mismo sabia lo que significaba ...


	7. Cedric Diggori Magia 7

**Narra Draco**

Como se atrevió a ir contra los suyos, Holly es una traidora más, tengo que apartarla de mi mente suspire pero una morena interrumpió mis pensamientos...

—Pansy: _Draco ya supiste lo que dicen de nosotros?_

—_que?_ dije con mala cara

_—que le di esa bofetada a Holly por que ambos salian a mis espaldas,_ su risa lleno todo el cuarto, yo me sonroje un poco, por suerte la luz del atardecer se iba apagando para dar inicio a la noche asi que es casi seguro que ni lo notó,

—Goyle se unió a la charla_, ese rumor se vendrá abajo pronto, ya no serán noticia_ dijo...

—_a que te refieres?_ interrogo Pansy...

—_Holly sale con Diggori el chico de segundo año_ dijo...

—_que? esta loca? un insignificante Hufflepuff?_ dije a mi pesar...

—_mejor para nosotros_ _asi no se metera con ese tonto Potter_ dijo Crabbe

—_aún asi Diggori es apuesto aunque sea de Hufflepuff_ dijo Pansy...

_—vamos al gran comedor ya casi es la hora de cenar _dije solo llegando la vimos ahi volviendo a su mesa después de haber hablado con su insignificante Hufflepuff, eso abrió paso a mi furia, esa traidora...

**Narra Holly**

Después de la charla tan animada con Cedric y sus amigos, la cena siguio su curso normal hasta que terminamos

Parvati dijo _—te das cuenta que eres la segunda persona más odiada del colegio? Justo después de Malfoy ..._yo me rei,

_—por que lo dices?_ respondi

—_por las admiradoras de Diggori, es el más lindo de Hogwarts_ dijo suspirando,

_—te gusta verdad?_ empeze a molestarla, y sali corriendo, cuando pasaba por un rincón alguien me agarro del brazo e hizo que me metiera donde él estaba escondido, mire a mi alrededor y era un armario...

_—que haces Malfoy?_ dije, él suspiro con fuerza,

—quiero saber que te pasa conmigo? por que dijiste eso y sales con ese Hufflepuff insignificante? es un traidor a la sangre pura lo sabes no? dijo...

—_Malfoy yo no_... dije él me interrumpió de nuevo,

_—Pansy le ha mandado una lechuza a tus padres diciendoles todo y quieren echarte de tu casa, te das cuenta lo serio que es? _dijo...

yo me puse pálida ante la noticia,

_—Draco yo fui elegida en Gryffindor, pero no sé si fue mi culpa o no._..dije

_—A si que ya no soy solo Malfoy _respondió con una sonrisa,

_—si te molesta_ dije bajando la cabeza,

—_no para nada seamos amigos_ dijo con una sonrisa, yo le correspondi, como no hacerlo con ese brillo gris en su mirada...

—_hablaré con mi padre, es amigo del tuyo, lo arreglaremos_ dijo guiñandome un ojo, yo le di un beso en la mejilla, y note que ambos nos sonrojamos,

—_es mejor que volvamos a nuestras habitaciones, gracias Draco_ dije, él se despidió con una mano, y se echo a correr en el sentido contrario... iba saliendo cuando me encontré con Cho...

_—Como estás Holly?_

—_Bien, como lo llevas tu?_ dije con una sonrisa

—_No sabia que Draco y tu_... dijo sin concluir

—_Somos amigos, nuestros padres tambien lo son respondi_ segura

—_Y te gusta alguien? _dijo con una mirada picara

—_La verdad es que si, y lo conoces_ dije con una sonrisa nerviosa...

—_Es lindo que sea asi, solo asegurate de que no sea uno como Cedric Diggori que ande con una chica diferente por semana_ dijo con un dejo de preocupación en su voz...

—_Cedric es asi?_ dije mirandola a los ojos, _no puedo creerlo.._.

_—No es extraño, es el chico de oro de Hufflepuff, camina por los pasillos con aire de grandeza pero cuentas conmigo_ dijo guiñandome un ojo..

—_Gracias eres una gran amiga_ dije mientras jugaba con mis dedos...

—_Tengo que irme, Cedric y yo teniamos que vernos en la biblioteca, somos muy amigos_... dijo Cho mientras se perdia entre los pasillos del castillo

—_Claro lo entiendo_ dije tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.. _adios.._


	8. Cedric Digori Magia 8

**Narra Holly**

Hoy toca clases de vuelo con los de Slytherin, veré a Draco por suerte arreglamos nuestras diferencias pero desde que vi a Cedric no he dejado de pensar en él, soñe con el, y su mirada... me paraliza, su sonrisa me encanta, Bienvenida a Diggorilandia Holly! pensé Hermione me saco de mi emismamiento

—_tenemos__ que __irnos__ o __llegaremos__tarde_ dijo...

nos echamos a correr para llegar a tiempo, en los pasillos pude ver a Cedric abrazando a una chica de Ravenclaw, despues de todo era cierto los rumores que decian que tenia una chica para cada semana pensé...

Parvati me trajo a la realidad, —_ahi __esta__ la __Profesora__ Hooch _dijo...

Después de una clase intensa, donde Neville salió lastimado, Hermione nos contó que habian elegido a Harry como buscador de Gryffindor, me acerque a saludarlo, estaba rodeado por nuestros compañeros... el apenas me vio se acerco a mi,

—_Harry me __alegra__ mucho, me __acabo__ de __enterar_ dije,

el sin embargo fue directo, —_gracias pero __quisiera__preguntarte_ algo respondió nervioso,

—_claro _dije con una sonrisa,

—_eres amiga de Cho de segundo_?

—_se __podria__decir__ que si_ dije

el sonrio con mayor fuerza

_—ella me __cae__bien__, __quieres__ que __averigue__ si sale con __alguien__?_ sonrei...

—_claro _respondió...

—_Malfoy que __quieres__ahora__?_ siguió Harry,

—_callate__ Potter no me __interesa__ nada de __ti__, vine a hablar con Parkinson_ respondió...

**Narra Draco...**

Cada vez que la veo cerca de ese indeseable de Potter me hierve la sangre, por que tiene que hacerlo? no podia seguir viendo esa escena sin pasar a la acción, por la que mire a Pansy que molestaba a la sangre sucia Granger, e interrumpi para llevarme a Holly... ella se mostro muy confundida pero me siguió hasta el lago...

—_que pasa Draco?_ dijo...

—_solo __queria__estar__ contigo_ dije sonrojado,

ella me abrazo, era el primer abrazo que alguien me daba aparte de mi madre claro, me senti tan seguro, que cerré los ojos y correspondi a su abrazo con fuerza...

_—no __tienes__ que __sentirte__ solo, yo __estoy__ contigo_ dijo con una voz tan hermosa como ella misma...

cuando nos separamos, el tonto de Diggori nos miró a ambos algo mal, y siguió su camino, ella ni siquiera lo noto, asi que saque de mi tunica una barrita de regalix que se lo ofreci, y ella acepto con una gran sonrisa,

_—mi __favorita_ dijo y se la comió feliz...

Pasamos dos horas, divertidos, hasta que Goyle me llamó...

—_el __profesor__ Snape __te__esta__buscando_ dijo...

—_ahora__voy_ dije molesto... tenia que despedirme, _nos __veremos__después__verdad__? _dije buscando alguna respuesta en ella,

_—claro_ me respondió con una sonrisa... y me eche a correr hacia la oficina de Snape...

**Narra Cedric**

Luego de enterarme de los chismes de Holly en el armario con Malfoy, intente buscarla para saber algo más, pero vi una escena muy romántica entre esos dos...

—_ no __sé__ por que __fui__ tan tonto como para __convencerme__ que Holly __podria__salir__ con __alguien__ como yo_ dije mientras iba y venia de un lado a otro, Ernie me escuchaba mientras leia un libro

—_sabes__ que las chicas Parkinson solo __salen__ con __magos__ de __sangre__ pura, __magos__ como Malfoy __pensé__ que ya lo __sabias__..._. yo suspire con fuerza...

—_ella es __diferente__, es Gryffindor_ respondi tratando de sonar convincente,

Susan que nos habia escuchado se unió a nosotros, _—__talvez__ la __mandaron__ ahi __aproposito__, su __sangre__ es de Slytherin son __astutos__, __tramposos__ y __traicioneros_ declaro...

Las semanas que vinieron después no fueron fáciles, empezé a evitarla, y ella me saludaba las pocas veces que nos veiamos, andaba con Malfoy y los gemelos Weasley, pronto volvieron los chismes a Hogwarts diciendo que era la princesa de Slytherin por su unión con Malfoy, todos hablaban de Parkinson y Malfoy, abrazos en la biblioteca, en la torre de astronomia, en el jardin, y conversaciones todas las tardes en el lago estuve nervioso por semanas hasta que decidi dejar aquello atras...

**Narra Holly**

De que tejón tan extraño tuve que enamorarme, uno que apenas me saluda, y sale corriendo apenas me ve, le gustan todas menos yo... El apellido de mi familia da temor, puedo hacer amigos? amigos leales? Y si elijo caminar por el camino que me trazaron mis padres? casarme con Draco? volverme mortifaga? matar a mis amigos por el señor tenebroso? castigarlos, traicionarlos, y hacer cosas peores? lo podre hacer?

—_Holaa__acabo__ de ver al chico __más__lindo__ de todo Hogwarts_ dijo mi mejor amiga mientras se sentaba a mi lado..

—_Me __alegra__ por __ti__, pero __quien__ es el __mago__más__lindo__según__tú__? _dije mientras la miraba divertida por su rostro completamente sonrojada

—_Cedric Diggori, __esta__ en segundo __año__ en Hufflepuff_ dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—_Cedric?_ dije totalmente petrificada

—_Es tu amigo __verdad__? Padma me dijo que __justo__tú__podrias__ayudarme__._.. dijo sonriente

—_El no habla __conmigo__ Parvati _dije cabizbaja

_—Pero __podrias__intentarlo__ por mi?_ dijo con una mirada suplicante

—_Holly __te__buscan__abajo_ dijo Hermione mientras se unia a nosotros

—_Quien__ es?_ dije casi en un susurro... me encantaria que dijera que es cierto castaño de ojos grises...pero no pude esperar su respuesta, baje rapidamente hasta la sala común...

—_Pansy? que __haces__aqui__?_ dije mientras dirigia mi mirada a su gorro

—_Mira lo que me __hicieron__ tus __amiguitos_dijo furiosa mientras se descubria la cabeza

—_Tu__cabello__ es rosa_ dije mientras llevaba una mano en la boca para tapar mi risa

—_Estúpida__, __ayudame_ dijo.. —Aunque odie admitirlo sé que puedes arreglar esto...

—_Tendré__ que __ir__ a __preparar__ una __poción__ para __eso_ dije mientras seguia riendo

—_Esperare__ la __poción__ en la __biblioteca__, sino __arreglas__ esto le dire todo a mis padres __sobre__tú__ y __ese__ tonto de Diggori_

—_Que pasa con Cedric?_ dijo Parvati mientras bajaba

_—__Bien__ esto de __ser__gemelas__ con Padma __te__ dejo con medio __cerebro__? Eh Parvati?_

Mi amiga se puso palida ante ese insulto y se quedo mirando la puerta de la sala común cerrarse con violencia tras la salida de mi hermana...

—_No __entiendo__ como es que __pueden__ser__mellizas_ dijo Hermione mientras se reunia junto a nosotras..

—_Tengo__ que __irme__ chicas, el __pelo__ de mi __hermana__ no se __arreglará__ solo._.. dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo a ambas..

Mientras salia del invernadero cargando con lo necesario para la poción me encontre con Cedric caminando con una chica de trenzas rubias, el llevaba su brazo en el hombro de la chica, sonreia irresistiblemente, y era tarde para cambiar de rumbo, pero se freno en seco cuando vio que habia robado cosas del invernadero...

_—Que __haces__ con __eso__?_ me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi

—_No __te__importa_ dije mientras escondia los ingredientes en mi tunica

—_Tenias__ que __ser__hermana__ de Pansy Parkinson _dijo la chica rubia mientras me dedicaba una mirada de odio

—_Y __tú__tenias__ que __ser__ una __rubia__tonta_ dije mientras fulminaba a ambos con la mirada...

—_Te__reportare_ si no devuelves lo que haz tomado sin permiso dijo Cedric mientras trataba de quitarme los ingredientes, saque mi varita y apunte a ambos, el me miro sorprendido

—_Hazlo_, dije mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y aprovechaba para salir corriendo...

Por Merlin! Tendré que acostumbrarme a esto? a verlo todos los dias con una chica diferente? Ahora puede que me expulsen, que me castiguen o peor... por que tenia que ser el quien me viera? dije mientras iba a preparando la poción...

Los que habian pintado el cabello de mi hermana se arrepentirian, y vaya que lo harian...

—_Gra__... __cias_dijo mi hermana después de ver que su cabello volvia a la normalidad

—_Esos__idiotas__comadrejas_continuo ella furiosa en la biblioteca...

y ambas salimos de la biblioteca mientras ella con un hechizo distribuia el color rosa por los estudiantes que huian de la biblioteca...al ver a todos de ese color, saque mi varita y empeze a hacer que levitaran sus mochilas y reia mientras observaba la escena donde los chicos la perseguian por todo el castillo... empezaba a correr mientras las mochilas iban tras de mi, pero un castaño alto salio de la nada haciendo que volara mi varita en sus manos...

—_Que __estás__haciendo__ Holly? si __te__ ven van a __expulsarte_ dijo mientras yo corri hasta llegar a el

—_Cedric solo estaba __divirtiendome__, y no es tan malo __confirmar__ lo que ya todos __saben__, que soy __igual__ a mi __hermana_ dije mientras recuperaba mi varita...

—_Pero __te__expulsarán_ dijo mientras el devolvia las mochilas a los demás con una sonrisa y un lo siento, y quede desconcertada por su amabilidad.

—_Te__importa__?_ dije mientras caminaba hacia mi sala común

_—__Bien__hecho__hermanita_dijo mi hermana mientras daba una palmada en el hombro, —Coqueteando con mi hermana Diggori? dijo Pansy mientras yo me sonrojaba

Cedric siguio caminando hasta llegar a ultimos estudiantes que no tenian Susan mochilas pero cuando vio salir a otros estudiantes con el pelo rosa de la biblioteca nos dirigió una mirada punzante a cada una —Quien hizo esto? Interrogo mientras nosotras reiamos...

—_No __te__metas__ en lo que no __te__importa_ dijo mi hermana mientras se perdia en el pasillo

—_Fuiste__tú__?_ dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a mi...

—_Hola Cedric_ dijo Parvati con su sonrisa tonta

_—Los dejo solos _dije mientras caminaba, pero el me tomo del brazo haciendo que volviera a mi posición...

—_No me __dejarás__ con este __problema__ solo_ dijo mientras miraba a varios de Hufflepuff con el color rosa..

—Lo siento estoy ocupada, ignorame eso es lo que estuviste haciendo todo el tiempo no? Me queje

_—__Eso__ no __tiene__ nada que ver_ dijo defendiéndose...

—_Parvati __te__ayudará__, y por __cierto__ le __gustas_dije colocandolo en una situacion dificil y desaparecia tomando el brazo de Malfoy que venia por el pasillo...


	9. Cedric Diggori Magia 9

**Narra Holly**

Han pasado dos meses desde que no hablo con Cedric y lo extraño tanto, nadie da abrazos como un Hufflepuff pero él ni siquiera voltea a verme, estará ocupado con sus conquistas en Hogsmeade, es un tejon muy extraño, después de que me castigarán por mi broma de levitación de mochilas dejo de mirarme, Cho Chang se acerco a mi poco después y me prometio investigar que piensa de mi, tambien tuve que contarle a Harry que ella tenia un novio secreto en Hogwarts, note su cara de decepción pero se repuso, estaba muy ocupado con el quidditch..todas las tardes, después de clases busco a mi amigo rubio en el lago negro, mis padres me han perdonado después de que el señor Malfoy dijo que yo provocaba que le bajarán puntos a Gryffindor, Draco es un verdadero genio pensé...

Estaba en la sala común de Ravenclaw buscando a Cho como todos los miércoles habia escrito mi nota 4 para Cedric aunque nunca me respondia, ella pasaba mucho tiempo con el como una de sus mejores amigas y hoy salió un poco más tarde que la hora de siempre... antes de llegar a mi...

—_No sé nada Parkinson _dijo con una expresión preocupada y apenada

_—Cedric me gusta le dije _con un tono triste y serio... ella abrió sus ojos como platos, era con la primera Amiga que aceptaba el hecho pero ya no podia seguir engañandome...

—_esta bien_ dijo suspirando —_trataré de sacarle algo más_ dijo mi amiga, y fue hacia la sala de Hufflepuff...

Volvi a la sala común de Gryffindor, mi mejor amiga Parvati se acerco a mi,

—_que pasa Holly?_ dijo preocupada

—_estare bien_ respondi tratando de sonreir,una Hermione con una gran sonrisa se sento junto a nosotras con un papel en sus manos,

—_es el chisme semanal pregunte_? ella me lo dió... y yo explote de ira, sali corriendo hacia la sala de los tejones, entre y la vi ahi abrazada al joven de ojos grises por el que yo moria...

_—necesito hablar contigo Chang_ respondi... ella se separo un poco de su novio

—_eres una rata traicionera, sangre sucia_ dije sacando todo mi dolor...

Cedric me miraba con ojos de decepción pero ya no tenia nada que perder, él la queria, senti la mano de Draco a mis espaldas, y Cho se dirigió a él..

—_Llevate a tu novia de aqui Malfoy,_

Draco le respondió: —_Cierra la boca sangre sucia insignificante,_

pronto Pansy se unió —_Eh, Chang, ¿quién te ha hecho ese peinado? Parece que te salen gusanos de la cabeza!_ dijo riendose a carcajadas de ella...

Draco me saco de alli poniendome una mano en mi espalda antes de que me reportaran, me senti un poco más tranquila después de unos minutos... habia sido traicionada por mi propia amiga... No pude decirle nada a mi amigo rubio cuando me pregunto la razón de mi ira... cuando fui a la habitación fui recibida por mi mejor amiga impactada por mi actitud,

—_por que te pusiste asi?_ dijo Parvati

—_Cho es la novia de Cedric_ dije con pesar...

—_pensé que sabias que a ella le gustaba_ me respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del Mundo magico.

_—como se supone que iba a saberlo?_ le grite... ella se asusto, y dio un salto en su cama,

—_perdona, hoy mismo le dije que me gustaba Cedric, y confie en ella, le pedi que me ayude a averiguar por que ya no me habla, y que pensaba de mi, estaba de verdad arrrepentida, sabes que ya no hago bromas crueles por el, ella me dijo que si le escribia alguna que otra nota probablemente terminaria cediendo, ella accedió a ayudarme por que era amiga de los dos, y ahora se atrevió a decirle a Draco que era mi novio_ dije con furia mientras lloraba... ella me miro con compasión,

—_entonces te traicionó_ dijo con un nudo en la garganta, me abrazo y lloro conmigo...

Al dia siguiente falte a clases para evitar cruzarme con alguno de ellos, estaba sentada leyendo cuando Fell mi lechuza me trajo una nota... 

_Necesito verte también falte a clases, en el lugar de siempre..._

si no vienes, tendre que subir

_Draco_

_Esta loco_, dije en voz alta, es capaz de venir, y se meterá en problemas, me levante de la cama, me puse el uniforme de mala gana y sali a escondidas para reunirme con él, cuando iba a salir del Castillo alguien me llamo...


	10. Cedric Diggori Magia 10

**Narra Cedric**

No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que habia pasado, hace meses Holly Parkinson me habia dejado para arreglar algo que ella hizo, dijo que le gustaba a su amiga, insulto a mi mejor amiga y hoy ataco a Cho, trate de saber más de la pelea pero ella tampoco sabia nada, Holly la atacó y yo no pude hacer ni decir nada no frente a ella, me congelo, sangre sucia, para ella todos los somos pensé mientras apretaba mis nudillos volviendolos blanco...

Ernie al verme tan alterado, se acerco a mi

_—estas bien amigo? te ves tenso!_

_—no la entiendo_ conteste secamente...

—_tienes que hablar con ella, _dijo Susan adivinando a quien me referia

_—no creo que sea lo mejor, es Parkinson de quien hablamos_ respondio Ernie,

_—pero ataco a Cho y no a Cedric_ replico Susan...

_—escribiré una nota, tengo que saber por que lo hizo_ dije dirigiendome a mis mejores amigos...

_—yo se la llevare_ respondió Susan...

**Narra Holly...**

Iba saliendo del castillo cuando alguien me llamó,

_—eres Holly Parkinson cierto?_ yo solo asenti, era una de las novias de Cedric el irresistible como lo habian bautizado en Hogwarts, seguia con el corazon roto no tenia animos para pelear..

_—esto es para ti _dijo dandome una nota, la tome en las manos, le dedique una mirada de pie a cabeza y la guarde en mi túnica, Draco pensé..._ —Gracias _dije y fui a buscar a mi amigo rubio...

Lo vi sentado con una caja de barritas de regalix, grite para llamar su atención

_—oye Malfoy sabias que eres el mejor amigo de todo Hogwarts _dije mientras me sentaba a su lado, el esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,

_—te sientes mejor pequeña? traje nuestro festin personal_ dijo...y lo abrace, su gesto me conmovió profundamente, por lo que él me abrazo con más fuerza, nunca tuve ningún amigo que me entendiera tanto como él... no pregunto nada de lo que habia pasado, eso me dio la confianza para contarle todo, me escucho con paciencia cuando termine no dijo absolutamente nada... solo me abrazo y eso hizo que lo admirará más... pasamos toda la tarde entre risas y abrazos, Draco era muy divertido cuando estabamos juntos pensé... Ya estabamos despidiendonos cuando le reclame...

_—Malfoy sabias que bastaba con una sola nota_ dije burlandome de él...

—_solo te mande una_, me respondio enarcando una ceja...

_—una?_ esta bien dije agitando una mano como despedida y me eche a correr en la sala común de Gryffindor... Entre a mi sala, me fije que no habia nadie, saque la nota de entre mi túnica palpitandome el corazon con fuerza lo lei...

_Charla - biblioteca - esta noche._

_Cedric Diggori_

Arrugue el papel, y la tire, sabia lo que se venia... asi que no pensaba ir... me reclamaria por tratar mal a su novia, no podia ir, siendo el un niño bueno de Hufflepuff no me arriesgaria que me rompa aun mas el corazon, por lo tanto sali para ir a cenar y me encontré con los gemelos en los pasillos,

_—sabemos lo que te hizo Chang_ dijo Fred

—_y nos lo cobraremos por ti_ dijo George

sonrei ante sus ocurriencias

—_como lo supieron?_ dije cambiando el tono de mi voz por uno serio...

—_Parvati sale con Fred_ dijo George con una sonrisa...

—un sonrojado Fred _callate George_ respondió...

—_me encanta el plan_ dije mientras los tres entrabamos en el gran comedor y me despedi tomando mi lugar en la mesa de mi casa... ellos se perdieron ante los demás... y pronto la que capto toda mi atención fue Cho Chang con la pastilla vomitiva en su plato, empezo un autentico show que tenia el sello de los gemelos Weasley... lleve mi mano para tapar mi risa, varias ravenclaw salieron tras su lider cuando esta salio corriendo... y esperé a que terminará la cena para chocar los cinco con mis dos gemelos favoritos...

—_nunca olvidaré esto_ dije dandoles un beso en la mejilla a ambos pelirrojos... ellos estaban felices... pero alguien muy molesto me habia escuchado...

—No te crei capaz hasta que lo vi y lo escuche de ti, no eres digna de ser una Gryffindor dijo, y salio hecha una furia...

yo me quede mirando la puerta por la que habia salido, tendria que ir a perseguirlo? o esperaria a que llegase la noche?, pero al ver la expresión preocupada de los gemelos esboce una sonrisa, —_no importa que vaya a consolar a su novia rata_ dije y segui festejando con ellos... por dentro lo que quedaba de mi corazon se habia roto por completo...

Esa noche me deslice como una sombra por la biblioteca, necesitaba que escuchará mis razones... espere y espere... no llego... sin darme cuenta me habia quedado dormida junto a la sección prohibida, me descubrieron y me aplicaron 3 semanas de arduas tareas de historia de la magia, la materia más aburrida de todo Hogwarts...


	11. Cedric Diggori Magia 11

**Narra Cedric**

Después de haber visto en persona de lo que era capaz una Parkinson me dedique a las clases y a salir con Cho a la que vi tan triste por semanas, y le pedi que fuera mi novia aunque... sabia en lo más profundo de mi que ahi estaba ella acelerando mi corazon como ninguna otra, nunca volvimos a saludarnos desde aquella broma cruel, aunque mi ojos nunca dejaron de observar la mesa Gryffindor, su cabello con olor a jazmines volaba con el viento cada vez que entraba en el gran comedor, Ernie me saco de mis pensamientos con una mano en mi hombro... haciendo que apartara mis ojos de su mesa

—_te__esta__viendo__ amigo_ dijo con un tono bajo

Busque su mirada pero nada paso, por lo que me volvi molesto a mi amigo

—_deja __eso__ en paz_ replique

—_te__ gusta ella y estas con Cho_ dijo Susan uniendose a Enloquezcamos a Cedric esa mañana, no respondi, sabia que no le agradaba mi novia que por otro lado como si hubiese adivinado que hablaba de ella me miraba molesta, tendria que hablar con ella màs tarde, termine de desayunar y me dirigi a clases...

Pero una molesta Cho me freno en seco...

—_no dices nada Cedric?_

—_que __tengo__ que __decir__? _dije mientras me echaba a caminar lentamente y ella me seguia

—_No se_ dijo en tono impaciente _como un feliz __aniversario__?_

me detuve en seco y la note molesta, me sentia culpable hasta que Holly paso en medio de ambos dejando su perfume a jazmines en mi rostro, siguiò caminando como si fueramos invisibles, pero su hermana que la seguia empujo a Cho

—_rata miserable no __estorbes_ dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa...

Agarre su mano, tratando de calmarla pero ella se enojo aun màs.

—_dejas__ que __esa__ me __trate__asi__, y su __hermana__arrogante__pasando__ entre __nosotros__, Cedric __ni__siquiera__ me __defiendes_ se quejo

—_Pansy es __asi_ dije defendiendome y_ Holly no hizo nada.._.

_—claro __siempre__ la __defiendes__ a ella y no a mi, yo soy tu __novia__, a mi me amas_ dijo roja del coraje.

—_es __mejor__ hablar __màs__tarde_ dije mientras me adelantaba a clases...

Amo a Cho dije como si estuviera tratando de convencerme de eso, mientras ponia mi libro en mi rostro con frustracion, mis amigos se acercaron...

—_discutiste__ con Cho?_ pregunto Ernie preocupado

_—Algo __asi_ respondi seco

—_es __raro__ que se __moleste__ contigo cuando __te__ dice a todo que __si__ con __tal__ de que no la __dejes_ replico Susan

_—hoy __cumplimos__aniversario__ de __novios__, y lo __olvide__ por completo_ dije llevando una mano en la nuca...

_—__Aniversario__ de __novios__? _dijo Susan riendo a carcajadas

—_Ni __siquiera__sabes__cuanto__ tiempo __hace__ que estas de __novio__ con ella __verdad__?_ dijo Ernie mientras me daba palmadas en la espalda

—_Soy muy __obvio__ con eso_? dije mirando a ambos

A lo que nuevamente ellos se burlaron de mi...

_—__Hogsmeade__el__sàbado__ lo __arregla__ todo_ dijo Ernie...

—_Todo menos que __nuestro__ amigo __encuentre__el__ valor de __hablarle__ a la chica que en __verdad__ le gusta_ continuo Susan

_—__Tiene__novio__, __recuerdas__ a Malfoy?_ dije en tono ironico

_—__Ustedes__dos__separense_ dijo Ernie poniendose en el medio como si estuvieramos por batirnos en un duelo.

—_Princesa__ de Slytherin a la __izquierda_ dijo Susan en voz alta y la fulmine con la mirada...

**Narra Draco**

Espere a que Holly saliera de las mazmorras de Gryffindor y la agarre del brazo y me eche a correr a su lado despues de unos meses inseparables, teniamos una gran amistad y confianza, por la que hablabamos seguido...

_—__Espera__ Draco donde vamos?_ dijo mientras corria a mi lado

_—al Lago_ respondi mientras seguiamos corriendo..

ella no se opuso por lo que cuando llegamos nos sentamos como soliamos hacerlo siempre que ibamos, ella cruzaba sus piernas, y sacaba un libro que habiamos robado de la secciòn prohibida de la biblioteca...

_—lo __haremos__ me interrogo con __sus__ grandes __ojos__esmeraldas__?_ mientras señalaba un hechizo del libro

—_talvez_ respondi mientras apartaba su libro

—_quieres__ hablar?_ me pregunto mientras recostaba su cabeza en mis rodillas

_—__sabes__ lo que __nuestros__ padres __esperan__ de __nosotros_dije un poco amargo

—_Lo __sè_ dijo suspirando..

De pronto sostuve mis ojos en sus ojos esmeraldas y me acerque a sus labios, iba poco a poco cuando alguien la llamò...

—_Parkinson_ era la voz de Filch —_el__profesor__ Snape la __espera__ en su __oficina_

Ella se puso de pie rapidamente, y se echo a correr hacia el castillo, sin mirar atras...

Me dirigi a las mazmorras de Slytherin nervioso, talvez habia hecho mal, ahora la perderè, me dejarà de hablar por que no pude contenerme, Holly estaba tan hermosa que no pude no hacerlo, o tratar, apenas entre Pansy me abordo..

_—Como __te__fue__?_ con un tono seco, era mi mejor amiga y le habia dicho unas horas antes lo que sentia por su hermana no parecio importarle demasiado

—_Pues__, no lo __sè_dije nervioso

—_la __besaste__?_ pregunto Crabbe

—_No __llegamos__ a __eso_ dije tratando de dar por finalizada la conversaciòn...

**Narra Holly**

Despuès de lo que habia pasado, o no pasado con mi amigo rubio, me llegaron mil nuevas sensaciones, era bien conocida en Hogwards por mis bromas con los Weasley, envidiada por las chicas que admiraban a Draco y conocida como la Princesa de Slytherin aun siendo de Gryffindor, por lo que me dirigi al despacho del profesor Snape, me detuve en la puerta y la toque...

_—__Adelante_ se escucho una voz profunda

apenas entre lo vi de espaldas sabia que era èl, alto y guapo como siempre.

_—__Señorita__ Parkinson, _la voz del profesor de pociones me saco de mis pensamientos...

—_Esta__aqui__ para __cumplir__ con su __castigo_, el me habia descubierto una noche en la seccion prohibida de la biblioteca..

—_Y __señor__ Diggori nunca __espere__ de __usted__ que se __durmiera__ en mi __clase__tiene__ que dar __el__ejemplo__ como capitan de la casa Hufflepuff_

Abri mis ojos, Cedric se habia quedado dormido? era dificil de creer que tambien estaba siendo castigado...

—_el__castigo__ es que ambos __realizaràn__ la __pociòn__Amortentia__ es una __pocion__dificil__ y __conlleva__ tiempo_ dijo mientras nos miraba a ambos..

_—__Supongo__ que lo __haremos__ por __nuestra__cuenta_ bufe... mientras mi ex mago favorito de Hogwarts me fulminaba con su mirada, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa mirada por la que no la devolvi

—_Supone__ mal lo __haran__ juntos para la proxima __semana__, __si__ la __pocion__esta__incompleta__ o no __esta__hecho__ de la __manera__correcta__, le __sacare__ a __ambas__ casas 50 __puntos_dijo mirandonos a ambos..

Aprete el puño, —_si__Profesor__ Snape_ dijimos ambos mientras saliamos uno tras el otro dando zancadas, me dirigi a mi casa apenas sali de ahi, y el fue hacia el otro lado del pasillo, arrastrando los pies... apenas llegue a mi cama, me tumbee en ella y recorde cada fracción de su rostro de perfil que habia visto estaba molesto pero se veia estupendo, ahora tendriamos que hacer la estupida pociòn juntos, apesar de llevar meses de no hablarnos, poco a poco fui cayendo en un sueño profundo...

Al dia siguiente me habia levantado muy temprano para no encontrarme con Cedric o Draco en el gran comedor, mientras estaba desayunando habia decidido que con el primero hablaria lo necesario, y con el segundo trataria de aclarar las cosas, cuando escuche esa voz amable que lo caracterizaba a mis espaldas...

—_Hola_? dijo con una media sonrisa

—_Hola_ devolvi seca... El me habia dedicado una sonrisa o seguia dormida?

—_Cuando __empezaremos__ la __pociòn__?_ me miro con sus ojos grises llenos de curiosidad

—_Tengo__ que __conseguir__estos_ dije lanzandole una lista de lo que a èl le tocaba conseguir

—_me __parece__justo_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras yo me levantaba de mi mesa para escapar como hacia todos esos meses antes de volver a hincharme de ilusiones con el...

—_tendremos__ que hablar y no __huir__, ya __sabes__ por lo del __castigo_ dijo mientras me seguia

—_eso__ no __implica__ que me __caigas__bien__tejon_respondi mientras jugaba con mis manos nerviosa por su cercania y persistencia...

—_te__caigo__ mal?_ dijo poniendose enfrente de mi, para minutos despuès ser envuelto por los brazos de su novia

Guarde mis manos en mi tunica, mientras los ojos de su novia me miraban furiosos, y yo apretaba mis puños...

—_Ambos me __caen__ mal_ dije volviendo a caminar para dejarlos atras...

Sabia lo que me dolia cada vez que lo veia abrazarla, ya era demasiado para mi escuchar a las chicas decir cuan apuesto e inteligente era el capitan de Hufflepuff para que tambien soportarà sus muestras de amor con su novia rata, empeze a llamarla asi y los gemelos distribuyeron el apodo en el castillo esos dos que me sacaban muchas risas y carcajadas, iba pensando en ellos cuando me encontré en la cancha de Quiddich sin darme cuenta habia llegado hasta ahi, por la que me sente en las gradas, a esa hora no habia nadie, era tranquilo...una voz ronca me saco de mi enmismamiento...

—_Estás__bien__?_

Busque con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz, y me encontre con un chico alto, de ojos castaño y pelos del mismo color...

—_Si_ dije más para mi que para él...

—_Soy Oliver Wood_ dijo ofreciendome una mano para ponerme de pie

Tome su mano sin dejar de verlo...

_—Gracias Oliver, soy Holly Parkinson_ dije con una sonrisa

—_Cuando me siento algo mal __vuelo__, __eso__ me __ayuda_ dijo con una sonrisa

—_No __tengo__ mi __escoba__aqui_ dije apenada

—_Ven __conmigo_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo seguia hasta en medio de la cancha, cuando llegamos me ofrecio la mano y me ayudo a subir a su escoba para volar, me agarre fuertemente a el por los fuertes vientos, el parecia cómodo, no hablamos solo nos dejamos llevar, poco a poco senti que nada me pesaba cuando estaba ahi arriba hasta que vimos a los gemelos Weasley que nos hacian señales para que bajaramos a tierra...

—_Sentimos__interrumpir_ dijo Fred

_—Te buscabamos Capitán para el entrenamiento_ dijo George

—_No tenemos entrenamiento hasta mas tarde_ dijo Oliver en tono nervioso

Y apenas lo dijo entro Cedric con su equipo...

—_Wood hoy nos toca entrenar a nosotros_ dijo en tono impaciente mirandonos a ambos

_—Lo sé, ya nos ibamos_ dijo mientras me ayudaba a bajar...

—_Después del entrenamiento te busco _dijo Cedric mientras me miraba serio

Oliver me mira con ojos interrogantes —_tenemos un trabajo de pociones _explique, —_todavia no he conseguido todos los ingredientes_ dije mirando a Cedric

_—tengo una buena idea_ me respondió mientras me daba la espalda...

Oliver, los gemelos y yo seguimos caminando hasta fuera de la cancha...

_—Ya nos ibamos_ dijo George mientras jalaba de su hermano

—_No queremos hacer mal trio_ dijo Fred mientras nos guiñaba un ojo y seguia a su hermano

Yo solo sonrei, me sentia mucho más tranquila Oliver tenia razón...

_—Quieres que te ayude con el trabajo?_ me pregunto mirándome con sus ojos castaños

—_aun me falta ingredientes_ dije esbozando una sonrisa, pero si me gustaria seguir volando dije mientras extendía los brazos

—_Aqui estaré esperandote_ dijo mientras dibujaba una gran sonrisa y que sonrisa pensé para mis adentros, Oliver es un chico muy apuesto, y me vi interrumpida por mi amigo rubio..

—_Wood esfumáte_ dijo con su tono arrogante de siempre

—_Y quién te crees que eres Malfoy? _dijo mientras se ponia enfrente como si quisiera defenderme de mi amigo

_—Solo vete si no quieres problemas conmigo_ repitió mi amigo

—_Tú no_... dijo mientras yo los interrumpia,

—_Basta!_! dije mientras me ponia en medio de ambos, —_a que viniste Draco?_ dije mientras lo miraba con cara de curiosidad-.-

—_Necesito hablar contigo_ dijo mientras miraba a Oliver encima de mi cabeza _—en privado _recalco

—_Estarás bien?_ me pregunto Oliver mientras se ponia enfrente de mi...

—_No te preocupes _dije con una sonrisa_, —te buscaré _dije extendiendo los brazos, el sonrio y se perdió entre los pasillos...

—_que estabas haciendo con ese idiota de Wood?_ dijo mi amigo rubio en tono impaciente

_—solo estabamos hablando_ dije nerviosa, —_me estabas buscando? _pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia el gran comedor

—_Solo pasaba por aqui, y te vi con el_ me respondió enojado.

Me detuve, y recordé que Parvati me habia contado que Hermione estaba llorando en el baño del tercer piso...

_—Tengo que ir por Granger al tercer piso_ dije mientras miraba a mi amigo rubio.

—_Te esperaré en el gran comedor_ dijo molesto por que odiaba a mis amigos entonces yo sali corriendo hacia el baño...

**Narra Cedric**

Después del entrenamiento fui a buscar a Holly en la biblioteca como habiamos quedado, pero no estaba por ningún lado, por lo que decidi esperarla por si aparecia, pero nada, seguro que habia estado muy ocupada con Wood pensé apretando los puños con fuerza, hasta que lo vi sentado a unas mesas mirandome con sigilo...me dirigi a el...

—_Donde esta?_

—_Quién?_ me respondió sin despegar sus ojos del libro que fingia leer

—_Holly _dije con malhumor

—_La deje con Malfoy por que me lo pidió_ respondió como si le costará tragar saliva

—_Malfoy_ dije con pesar

Agarre mis apuntes y me dirigi hacia el comedor y vi a Malfoy en la mesa de las serpientes sin ella... hasta que entró el profesor Quirrel y me detuve en seco...

_—TroooooooLLs en el tercer piso_ dijo desmayandose todos los estudiantes se veian aterrados hasta que escuche la voz de Malfoy

—_Holly esta allá con Granger dijo que la buscaria_ dijo aterrado

—_Prefectos lleven a los estudiantes hasta sus dormitorios _ordeno el Director Dumbleore mientras yo era abordado por los estudiantes de mi casa Hufflepuff, ubique a mi mejor amigo Ernie le explique rapidamente la situación y sali corriendo hacia el tercer piso, cuando llegué hasta alli Holly y Granger estaban siendo atacadas, Harry Potter estaba en los hombros del gigantesco Troll y Ron Weasley estaba inmovil, Holly se protegia cruzando sus brazos encima de su cabeza, Hermione gritaba y el troll dirigia un gran golpe hacia Holly por la que corri hacia ella velozmente y la protegi abrazandola con fuerza mientras el golpe llegaba, Ron levito su bastón para hacer que este cayera encima de su cabeza dejando al troll fuera de combate... Holly abrió lentamente sus ojos, y yo segui abrazandola, apesar de que el golpe me habia alcanzado un poco, ella miro mi brazo lastimado, y la acaricio suavemente, sus ojos connotaban miedo y preocupacion...

—_Estás bien Holly?_ Harry se habia acercado a nosotros, al vernos aun abrazados en el piso...

Me puse de pie y la ayude a levantarse, mientras la Profesora Mcgonagall se acercaba a nosotros...

—_estan todos bien?_

y la voz de mi novia molesta

—_Cedric que haces con ella?_

—_Gracias por preguntar por su herida_ dijo Holly mientras me improvisaba un vendaje con su bufanda de Gryffindor..

—_No te hable a ti_ ataco Cho...

—_Señorita Parkinson acompañe al joven Diggori a la enfermeria_ dijo la profesora Mcgonagall y ustedes vuelvan a sus casas, hablare con ustedes despues dijo dirigiendose a Harry, Hermione, Ron y Cho...

-Pero...se quejo Cho pero se mantuvo callada cuando la profesora le dedico una mirada fria  
—_Por que?_ dijo Holly cuando llegabamos a la enfermeria

_—Te buscaba para el proyecto_ menti, lo que me impulso a ir por ella era que no soportaria si le pasará algo admiti para mis adentros..

—_Como sabias que estaba alli?_ pregunto mirandome con sus ojos esmeraldas

_—No lo sabia_ dije, solo pasaba por alli y escuche la voz de Hermione, su rostro se ensombreció por un momento...

_—Aqui_ dijo señalando la puerta de enfermeria...

Me detuve en la puerta, sin pasar donde ella me señalaba, —_no me gusta este lugar_ dije mientras ella avanzaba adentro, —_puedes avisarle a Ernie o a Susan que estoy aqui?_ dije mientras la enfermera me revisaba el brazo

_—me quedare contigo_ dijo dibujando una sonrisa, —_es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me salvarás_ dijo sosteniendo mi mirada con la de ella...

Yo sonrei ampliamente —_gracias_ dije mientras la enfermera me indicaba una cama...

—_mañana podrá volver a clases señor Diggori_ _ le he dado algo que le dará sueño_ necesita descanso dijo Madame Pomfrey, mientras sentia que iba cayendo, y miraba sus ojos esmeraldas en mi...

A los primeros rayos tenues del sol del siguiente dia abri los ojos y ella dormia en el sillón pegada su cabeza en mi cama y envuelta con mi chaqueta, de pronto lleve mi mano derecha a sus cabellos castaños acariciandolos, ella seguia profundamente dormida, era tan hermosa, mientras observaba sus labios, ella irradiaba calma por lo que senti nacer la fuerte necesidad de besarla, y me acerque a su rostro angelical no podia luchar contra mis impulsos, acerque mis labios a los suyos, y le di un corto beso, ella se movio un poco, y la mire aterrado por su reaccion, pero solo se llevo su mano en su rostro apartando un mechon de pelo de su rostro, parpadeo un par de veces y abrio sus ojos esmeraldas acostumbrandose a la luz...

—_Cedric _dijo mientras me buscaba con su mirada, _te duele?_ dijo señalando mi brazo

—_No_ dije con una sonrisa mientras me levantaba de la cama, ella se puso de pie rapidamente adelantandose me ayudo a ponerme la chaqueta que segundos antes se habia quitado de su espalda, mientras yo aproveche su distracción para guardar su bufanda en mi chaqueta, ella abrio la puerta de la enfermeria, caminamos hasta su mazmorra, pero ella me arrastro llevandome a mi salon común..

_—Ya vete_ tejon dijo con una sonrisa adorable

—_Te vere más tarde_ dije deteniendome en las escaleras

—_Claro_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras se perdia entre los pasillos que la llevaban a su mazmorra...

Apenas entré en mi habitación me esperaban mis mejores amigos con una sonrisa, les conte algunas cosas a detalles ahorrandome la escena del beso que le habia robado mientras dormia, y me hacia feliz de solo recordar, ese beso me habia dado la valentia que necesitaba para encarar a Cho, tenia que hablar con ella...

—_Es mejor que descances ahora _dijo Susan mirandome con ojos preocupados

—_Estoy bien_ dije con una sonrisa

—_Es la primera vez que te veo asi amigo _dijo Ernie... mientras yo guardaba mi chaqueta podia sentir su olor a jazmines impregnada en el asi que la guarde cuidadosamente sin que sospecharán el tesoro que habia adentro de el

—_Creen que tenga oportunidad con ella? _dije casi desesperado

—_Miralo, quien diria que el irresistible Cedric estaria asi por un chica _dijo Ernie

—_Ella apesar de ser una "princesa de slytherin" se quedo a tu lado en la enfermeria mientras tu novia adorada te hizo una escena y ni siquiera fue a verte_ dijo Susan mientras me acomodaba la almohoda

—_Ninguno de los dos respondió a la unica pregunta que hice_ dije entrecerrando los ojos...


	12. Cedric Diggori Magia 12

**Narra Cedric**

El inicio de un nuevo dia, clases y más clases... y de repente...

—_Oye tejón como sigue tu brazo?_ la melodiosa voz de Holly

—_Mucho mejor gracias por acompañarme en la enfermeria, de verdad odio ese lugar_ dije con una sonrisa

_—Gracias por salvarme_ dijo dedicandome una sonrisa y me dedico una mirada profunda hasta que...

_—Holly_ dijo Neville

—_Como estás Neville_?

—_Bien, esto te envia Oliver_ dijo mientras le entregaba una nota

—_Gracias Neville _dijo mientras le dedicaba otra sonrisa y guardaba la nota en su túnica...

—_Pues parece que tengo que irme_ dijo mientras se echaba a caminar, es bastante obvio por que esta tan apurada ahora...

Quise decir algo pero ya se habia ido... que se traera Wood con Holly?...

_—Asi que aqui estabas amigo mio_ dijo Ernie mientras se acercaba..

—_Si, aqui_ dije cavizbajo

—_Hola Hermoso_ dijo Cho mientras me abrazaba fuertemente

—_Por cierto el brazo casi no le duele_ dijo Susan molestandola mientras jalaba de mi...

_—Hola Cho queria explicarte por que estaba anoche en el._..

—_Shhhhh_ dijo ella callandome, —_Te preocupas demasiado por cualquiera es obvio _dijo mientras me daba besos en los labios

—Amigo mejor vamos a clases antes de que te derritas con la cursileria dijo Ernie riendo a carcajadas

_—Estoy de acuerdo_ dijo Susan.

—_Pero yo quiero estar un rato contigo _dijo Cho haciendome una escena

—_Tengo clases pero te buscare despues_ dije mientras seguia a mis amigos..

—_Bien te acabamos de salvar de ella, nos debes una muy grande_ dijo Ernie

_—Pero tenemos clase_ dije mientras me rascaba la nuca

—Tenemos esta hora libre, lo olvidaste? y sabemos donde quieres ir dijo Susan guiñandome el ojo...

—_Talvez tengan razón... tengo que confesarle lo que siento? la vieron?_

_—Creo que iba al campo de quiddich_ dijo Ernie

—Recibio una nota de Wood... probablemente El y ella dije...

—_No te hagas ideas y mejor vamos yo te acompañare_ dijo Susan...

Apenas entramos al campo de quiddich Oliver y Holly estaban en la escoba, ella reia con fuerza y lo abrazaba hasta que vi que él giro un poco su cabeza besandola en los labios, y ella correspondia a sus besos, senti la mano de Susan en mi hombro, mientras abandonaba la cancha para dejar de ver lo que mi mente reproducia una y otra vez...

**Narra Holly**

Habia llegado a mi habitación y cuando iba a tumbarme en mi cama, recorde que tenia que devolver un libro de la biblioteca, y en el camino me encontre a Cedric sonriente, ni siquiera esa herida en el brazo puede detenerlo, pero no es hora de estar pensando en el, y más despues que me salvará la vida, tengo que ser amable tanto como otro Hufflepuff y tambien con la persona que ama, aunque tenga que lanzarme a mi misma la maldición Imperius...

Después del encuentro con Cedric donde casi lo abrazo, y Neville salvo la situación con la nota de Oliver, me despedi del tejón para leer la nota que quemaba mi curiosidad...

Holly

Te espero para volar

Oliver Wood

Por lo que rápidamente sali corriendo hacia el campo de Quiddich, no lo veia por un ningún lado hasta que aterrizo a mi lado y me saludo con una sonrisa...

_—como estás?_ me entere lo de anoche, estaba preocupado por ti dijo ofreciéndome la mano para subir...

—_Estoy bien solo fue algo leve_ respondi con una sonrisa, ibamos tan rápido que cuanto más veloces eramos más lo abrazaba, y de pronto reiamos, todo era simple arriba con el viento, ambos giramos, y el acerco sus labios a los mios, en un beso suave pero tierno, ambos queriamos que pasará, habia decidido dejar todo lo de Cedric átras por los problemas que le causaba con Cho, él la amaba y tambien me habia salvado la noche anterior y Oliver es un gran chico dije para mis adentros quizas una parte de mi se estaba consolando con el...Pronto bajamos al suelo, y él me ayudo a bajar, entrelazando sus dedos con los mios, me miro a los ojos...

—_Holly Parkinson quieres ser mi novia? _disparo en un tono nervioso

—_Yo sonrei, y le dije que si, _ganando otro vuelo gratis con mi ahora novio... mientras ambos reiamos como dos nuevos enamorados...

Caminabamos de vuelta al gran comedor tomados de la mano, apenas entramos todos nos miraban y hablaban a nuestras espaldas, Cedric estaba en su mesa hablando con sus amigos, mientras yo era abordada por mi amigo rubio...

—_que haces con él? _me respondió enojado

—_Gracias estoy bien por lo de anoche _dije en tono irónico mientras Oliver me abrazaba...

—_Veo que juntarte con los traidores de la sangre te hizo una más _dijo molesto y arrogante...

—_que dices Malfoy?_ replico Oliver empujándolo lejos de nosotros

Y de pronto el salon se lleno de gritos y alientos de pelea, pelea! estaba tan nerviosa que no tenia idea de que hacer, hasta que Cedric intervino, _—separense _dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa, se notaba raro pero agradecia su ayuda.. Tire del brazo de Oliver y seguimos hasta sentarnos en nuestra mesa, y desayunamos siendo observados por Draco y media escuela...

—_Hoy tenemos entrenamiento_ dijo Oliver sacándome de mis pensamientos

—_tengo que terminar la poción _conteste con una sonrisa

—_Te veré después_ dijo mientras me daba un abrazo y un corto beso al cual yo correspondi..

—_Desde cuando?_ dijo Parvati a mis espaldas

—_Desde hoy_ respondi con una sonrisa


	13. Cedric Diggori Magia 13

**Narra Draco**

Que es lo que le pasa conmigo? por que me abrazo para abandonarme? Por que no me eligio a mi?

_—Draco tu padre te esta buscando_ dijo Pansy

—_Mi padre aqui? que querra? y ahora?_

—_es mejor que vayas_ dijo Crabbe

—_Cierra la boca_ dije furioso

Subía las escaleras cuando la vi, tratando de ignorarme, pero se le veia triste, puedo ser cruel... pero con ella...

—_Malfoy tengo que hablar contig_o dijo arrinconandome de repente contra la pared del castillo

—_Holly Parkinson aparte de traidora te volviste loca? _Entonces me abrazo, de la nada haciendo que sienta todo, lo necesitaba, cada vez que tengo que ir a ver a mi padre...

_—Por que dijiste esas cosas horribles enfrente de todos? somos amigos _dijo mientras me separaba de ella..

—_Holly tengo que ir a ver a mi padre _dije.. cabizbajo

_—Ire contigo_ dijo tomandome del brazo ella mejor que nadie entiende de mi situación... el derecho de nacimiento de la sangre pura no pude negarme por lo que pronto mi padre me dirigió una mirada reprobatoria..

—_Señor Malfoy _dijo ella con una sonrisa

_—Quien es esta chica Draco? que hace de tu brazo? haz estado perdiendo tu tiempo?_ dijo mi padre mirandola de pie a cabeza

—_Padre yo_... dije sin saber exactamente que decir

—_Soy su novia Señor... Holly Parkinson, tengo entendido que mi padre es su amigo _dijo con toda la calma del mundo

—Holly querida tenia ganas de conocerte, tu padre ha presumido orgullosamente de tus habilidades y serás muy util en el frente creeme, Draco cuida mucho a tu novia dijo mi padre mientras me daba palmadas... palmadas si... sorprendentemente...

_—Entonces Padre que necesitas que haga_ dije aun con cierto temor, pero tener a Holly apoyandome me Saba fuerzas renovadas...

—_Necesito que vigiles a Potter, esta tramando algo_ dijo... _mirandonos a ambos ahora me voy jovenes, te esperaremos en nuestra mansión Holly en vacaciones de verano _dijo al tiempo que desaparecia...

—_Hiciste eso por mi? _dije mirandola fijamente, ella sonreia, era inmune a los desplantes de mi padre, y su apoyo era tan importante para mi

—_Me debes una caja de barritas de regalix Malfoy, nunca haria nada gratis _dijo mientras se perdia por el castillo...

**Narra Holly**

Después de un encuentro que puedo tachar de agradable con Draco, devolverle un poco de lo mucho que me da, aunque este actuando como Hufflepuff que inevitablemente me lleva a pensar en Cedric... elimina, elimina fuera tejon de mi cabeza... Decidi ir a ver a Oliver... apenas entre al campo escuche una charla muy amena entre Harry y El que le daba la leccion de como jugar Quiddich bastante extraño...

—Oliver:_ "¿Asustado Harry?"_

—Harry: _"Un poco."_

—Oliver: _"Tranquilo, yo estaba igual en mi primer partido."_

—Harry_: "¿Que pasó?"_

—Oliver: _"La verdad, no me acuerdo... Una bludger me golpeó la cabeza a los cinco minutos. Me desperté a la semana en el hospital."_

El si que se toma todo muy enserio, pensé... los salude con la mano, y segui hasta mi siguiente clase... Transformaciones...

Apenas sali de ahi, Susan la mejor amiga de Cedric me abordo...

—_Holly Parkinson_ dijo ella nunca me llama solo por mi nombre por que me detesta..

—_Dime_ dije tratando de sonar agradable

_—Cedric te esta esperando para que terminen la poción_ dijo mientras me miraba con esos ojos tan de ella estudiosa

_—Por Merlin, el tejón va a matarme _dije a lo que ella rio...

—_Cedric no es tan malo_ dijo con una sonrisa?

_—Me estas dedicando una sonrisa?_ pregunte

Ella asintió —_Tampoco soy tan mala_ dijo...

—De nuevo?_ Holly Parkinson mucho gusto, aunque preferiria que solo me llames Holly _dije mirandola de reojo

_—Susan Bones _dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano

—_Ahora que tenemos confianza_ dije acercandome a ella, —_Tu amigo si tenia cara de querer matarme? _dije dudosa

—_Eh solo lo plantaste por 3 horas no creo que sea nada_ dijo riendose a carcajadas...

—_Aqui esta nuestra Holly _dijo George

—_Te buscabamos ya que ahora eres como_ dijo Fred

—_Como la princesa de Gryffindor, por nuestro capitan claro_ dijo George

Susan carraspeo un poco la garganta para hacerse notar —_Bueno no olvides ir apenas termines aqui _dijo mientras seguia su camino en ese momento, senti algo pegajoso en el cabello, y si, mis instintos asesinos se despertaron persiguiendo a mis gemelos pelirrojos por el castillo...

Medite el camino hasta donde Cedric me esperaba para hacer la poción, estaba en la puerta entraba o no?

Apenas llegue, él volteo a very perplejo, no era raro pues tenia el cabello de un azul intenso, gracias a mis gemelos favoritos...

—_Weasley?_ dijo Cedric riendo a carcajadas, era una risa musical para mis adentros y me detuve mirandolo desde la puerta

—_No digas nada, _dije fingiendo un tono molesto y acercandome a el

—_Te queda bien el azul_ replico a lo que yo le respondi con un codazo, mientras guardaba mi poción antiazul en el bolsillo...

—_No te estarás burlando por que no pude venir antes no? eres un tejon muy malo_ dije mientras me hacia la ofendida y el reia a carcajadas sin dejar de mirarme

Empezamos a preparar la poción, y apenas terminamos el Profesor Snape entro y llego hasta nosotros...

—_AMORTENTIA: Es un filtro de amor muy poderoso que causa fuerte obsesión en el bebedor, tiene diferentes olores para cada persona dependiendo del olor que lo atraiga dijo con su tono serio de siempre, Probemos, señor Diggori que olor siente?_

Un nervioso Cedric respondió con pausa —_Olor a Jazmines_ dijo sin mirarme a los ojos...

_—Señorita Parkinson ahora usted_ dijo el profesor...

—_Siento digo haciendo una pausa evitando los ojos grises de Cedric —A lluvia fresca con una loción suave_ dije con una media sonrisa...

—_Bien dijo el profesor Snape espero que hayan aprendido la lección_ mientras volvia a salir azotando la puerta...

Ambos suspiramos aliviados, habiamos pasado su tonta prueba por lo que junte mis cosas y me disponia a irme, cuando Cedric volvio a hablar...

—_No podemos ignorarnos por siempre _dijo con una sonrisa...

—_No lo estoy haciendo, no es mi culpa que cuando llegués, tenga que irme por asi decirlo_ dije tratando de sonar convincente..

Él se rio con ganas... —_amigos?_ me pregunto con su sonrisa amable de siempre...


	14. Cedric Diggori Magia 14

**Narra Cedric**

—_Amigos? _Pregunte mientras le extendia una mano..

—_Amigos_ dijo sin mucha seguridad pero estrechando mi mano, al fin ambos nos soltamos de inmediato después de que una extraña electricidad nos recorriera la piel...

—_Auch_ dijimos al unisono mientras seguia riendome de ella con su color de pelo azul realmente le quedaba bien...

—_Deja de burlarte de mi nuevo look _dijo dandome un leve empujon...

—_Auch, el brazo _me queje mientras ella se acercaba hasta mi angustiada

—Yo... lo olvide perdoname, te duele mucho? dijo angustiada mientras yo reia a carcajadas

—_No puedo creer que cayeras_ dije mientras corria alrededor.. y ella me perseguia...

—_ Ahora verás tejón_ dijo mientras reia como loca...

—_Perdoname_ dije mientras ella me daba pequeños golpes en el hombro y reia a carcajadas, es hermosa verla sonreir

—_Cedric hermoso_ dijo Cho acercandose a nosotros, me veia venir la segunda guerra mágica

—_Bueno yo ya me iba que esten bien Cho, Cedric_ dijo Holly mientras tapaba su cabello con sus libros... No podia creer que no haya dicho nada, Holly estaba demasiado tranquila, ella ama a Oliver debe ser eso pense mientras miraba mis pies

—_Que hacias de nuevo con ella?_ dijo Cho mientras me daba un beso

—_En mi defensa tengo que decir que trate de detenerla_ dijo Susan mientras entraba por la puerta...

_—Detenerme?_ _te recuerdo que Cedric es mi novio_ dijo Cho en tono seria

—_Pero no de tu propiedad_ dijo Susan sacandole la lengua

_—Por Merlin! arreglen sus diferencias_ dije mientras tambien salia por la puerta, dejandolas solas...

Holly esta enamorada de Oliver? y por que me duele? talvez por que Wood es un idiota, y el no la merece...

_—Cedric haz visto a Susan?_ me pregunto Ernie

—_Si la deje con Cho ya sabes_ dije rodando los ojos

A lo que el rio a carcajadas —No podrás creer de lo que me entere hoy dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado

—_Ya Ernie dilo_ dije dandole una palmada

—_Escuche que Katie Bell quiere contigo _dijo

—_De verdad? te enteraste que estoy con Cho_ dije mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo

—_Tu ni te enteras de que tienes novia cuando Holly esta cerca_ dijo levantandose por otro golpe mio que venia

—_Basta Ernie alguien podria oirte _dije mientras buscaba algun ojo curioso

_—Iba a contarte algo acerca de Holly pero ya me pusiste de malas_ dijo mientras salia corriendo...

—_Ernie vuelve _dije pero ya se habia perdido...

—_Me cae muy bien _dijo Susan mientras me daba una granjea

—_Cho? _dije mirandola anonadado

—_Ya sabes lo que pienso de ella_ dijo con severidad.. _hablo de Holly _dijo con calma

_—Hablaste con ella?_ dije estudiandola

—_Cuando le di tu recado_ dijo tranquila

_—te dijo algo de mi?_ pregunte como algo casual

—_Me pregunto si serias capaz de matarla por 3 horas de plantón ya sabes _dijo rodando los ojos,

Yo rei a carcajadas —_Holly!_... _y que le dijiste?_ pregunte aun más curioso...

—_Que solo a besos_ dijo mientras salia corriendo...

—_Como te atreviste Susan?_ dije mientras corria tras ella... hoy todos me abandonan...


	15. Cedric Diggori Magia 15

**Narra Holly**

Duele, duele demasiado, imagino que dolerá asi la maldición cruciatus y por eso es una de las 3 maldiciones imperdonables... Como se supone que lo olvide si tendré que verlo a diario, no... no puedo con esto... Cedric ama a Cho memorizalo Holly! Onn!

_—__Cabello__ azul?_ dijo Oliver mientras me abrazaba

_—__Si__, una __bromita__ de tus __golpeadores_ dije mientras safaba de sus abrazos

—_Estas __bien__?_ dijo mientras se acercaba a mi..

—_Si__, solo __tengo__ mucho __trabajo__, los de primer __año__tenemos__demasiada__tarea_dije mientras caminaba de un lado a otro...

—_Te__ayudaria__ pero __tengo__entrenamiento__ linda, __te__buscaba__ para __pedirte__ un favor dijo..._

—_Un favor? __tu__ a mi?_ dije mientras lo abrazaba

—Sabes que mañana tenemos el partido contra Slytherin, y hoy me viste hablando con Harr mientras planeabamos la jugada dijo nervioso

—_Es el nuevo __buscador__, me lo conto Hermione pero no __se__ que __tiene__ que ver __eso__conmigo__?_ dije en tono serio

—que quiero que Potter sea nuestra sorpresa para Slytherin dijo con una gran sonrisa y _como Malfoy es __tu__ amigo..._

_—Asi que Potter es el __secreto__ de Gryffindor_ dijo Draco mientras se unia a nosotros

—_Cierra la boca_ dijo Oliver mientras me tomaba de la mano apartandome de el...

—_Esto le __encantará__ a Slytherin_ dijo mi amigo rubio mientras se perdia por los pasillos...

_—__Tu__ amigo es un __idiota_ dijo Oliver furioso mientras tambien seguia a Draco...

—_Que paso __aqui__?_ dijo una chica de trenzas rubias mientras se ponia a mi lado mientras yo me deslizaba en El suelo agotada

—Oliver se molesto conmigo por que me entere que Harry será el buscador de gryffindor, Draco se entero y le sacará provecho, Cho me deja en ridiculo cada vez que puede y yo tengo que asimilar las cosas que me pasan me queje desde el suelo...

—_Todo __estará__bien_dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y apenas lo hizo mire a la persona que tenia a lado

—_Susan? que __haces__aqui__?_ dije totalmente sonrojada

—_Ayudandote_ dijo ella con una sonrisa...

_—No le __digas__ a __nadie__quieres__? _dije mientras la miraba con ojos suplicantes

—_A Cedric __querras__decir__verdad__?_ dijo mirandome con picardia

—_Bueno __si__, por lo que dije de su __novia__._. dije muy nerviosa

_—__Tampoco__ me __cae__ tan __bien__, que sea __nuestro__secreto_ dijo guiñandome el ojo

—_Hola _dijo Cedric mientras se acercaba a nosotras

—_Llegas__justo__ a tiempo, mi amiga __necesita__ un __abrazo__ y __quién__mejor__ que.._.dijo Susan mientras nosotros la interrumpimos

—_Susan_ gritamos los dos ...

—_Yo __queria__explicarte__ lo que __te__ dijo Susan antes yo no._... dijo Cedric mientras yo abria mis ojos como platos

—_Cedric lo que __te__ dije no es cierto_ dijo Susan con una sonrisa mirandonos a ambos

—_Que __esta__pasando__? _dije buscando alguna respuesta en ambos

—_No __importa__, estas __bien__?_ dijo Cedric mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de mi rostro..

—_Estoy__bien__, __tengo__ que __irme__ lo siento_ dije tartamudeando un poco mientras salia casi corriendo... su tacto me paraliza estoy haciendo todo mal...

**Narra Cedric...**

Venia caminando por el pasillo cuando escuche que alguien hablaba de mi... me acerque al escuchar la voz de Susan y Holly... ellas dos juntas? hablando como dos grandes amigas?

—_La __dejaste__ muy nerviosa_ dijo Susan mientras yo seguia acariciando la mano que lleve para apartar su mechón azul...

_—A ella le __pasaba__otra__cosa_ _dimelo_ dije mientras le lanzaba una mirada de severidad a Susan

—_Lo Siento no __puedo__, nos __hicimos__ amigas cuando nos __dimos__cuenta__ que __tenemos__ algo en __común_ me respondió con una sonrisa burlona

—_Amigas?_ dije mirandola perplejo

_—__Mañana__ es el __partido__ de __quiddich__ a __dormir_ dijo echándose a caminar

_—Susan_ dije pero ella no me devolvió la mirada...

Partido de Quiddich Gryffindor contra Slytherin, quien gane este partido jugará contra nosotros, por lo que apenas terminamos el desayuno fuimos hasta la cancha... Holly acompaño en todo el camino a Wood, y yo segui a Susan...

—_Oli__te__irá__ super __bien__, __te__ves__ muy _lindo; no tienes por que estar nervioso dijo Holly mientras le daba un beso en los labios y fue la primera vez que envidie la suerte de Wood

—_Gracias linda __festejaremos__esta__ noche _dijo mientras el le devolvia el beso para salir a la cancha...

Subimos hasta las gradas y como ahora Susan es amiga de Holly, se sento a su lado, Ernie, Cho y yo al otro extremo...La profesora Hooch recito las reglas y dio el inicio al partido, Gryffindor eligió como buscador a Harry Potter, e iban ganando 20 contra 0 Wood defendiendo los aros como ninguno, y ella alentandolo hasta más no poder el le dedicaba una mirada cuando una blugger golpeo a Wood distraido que lo dejo fuera de su puesto de guardián, Slytherin aprovechando el aro vacio metieron varios goles, vi a Holly bajar desde las gradas para acercarse lo más que podia a Wood que seguia en el suelo, dejando sola a Susan por lo que me acerque a ella...

—_Wood __será__ un __idiota__ pero es su __novio_ dijo apenas me vio...

—_Parkinson lo __utiliza__ para __sacarle__información__sobre__sus__tácticas_dijo Cho mientras me tomaba de la mano

—_Wood adora a Holly aunque __te__pese_ dijo Susan mientras le sacaba la lengua

_—Hasta que __se__ de __cuenta__ de lo que __busca__ de el _ataco Cho

—_Harry Potter __consigue__ la __snich__dorada__ y gana 150 __puntos_ dijo Lee Jordan dando por finalizado el partido, y Holly corria a lado de Wood hasta la enfermeria..

—_Cedric __acompañame__ hasta la __enfermeria_ dijo Susan tirando de mi

—_El __se__queda__conmigo_ dijo Cho mientras me abrazaba...

**Narra Holly**

Oliver habia caido en el suelo durante el partido por lo que ambos nos encontrabamos en la enfermeria, mientras Madame Ponfrey lo revisaba, el seguia inconciente, este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos de cuando estuve en la misma silla acompañando a Cedric, todo me recuerda a el, y como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento...

—_Wood __estará__bien__?_ me pregunto mientras entraba seguido por sus amigos

—_Eso__ creo_ dije mientras acariciaba la mano de Oliver...

—_De __verdad__te__importa__?_ dijo Cho ganando que Cedric y Susan la fulminara con la mirada

—_Holly __quien__gano__?_ dijo Oliver mientras abria los ojos

—_Oli estas __bien__? __ganamos_ dije mientras el se sentaba en su cama y acariciaba su mano...

—Fue gracias a Potter que cogió la snich dorada ya que tu novia le dijo todas tus tácticas a Slytherin dijo Cho

—_Holly __eso__ es? __auuuch_ dijo Oliver llevándose la mano en su golpe

—_Llevate__ a Cho de __aqui_dijo Susan mientras yo los fulminaba con la mirada

—_Solo __digo__ la __verdad_dijo Cho mientras yo la empujaba hacia atrás y ella se me tiraba encima...

_—Que __creen__ que __estan__haciendo__? todos __fuera__ de __aqui__ a __cada__ uno __se__ le __descontará__puntos__ por su mal __comportamiento_ dijo la profesora Mcgonagall

—Lo Siento dijo Cedric mientras sacaba a Cho...

—_Es cierto? _dijo Oliver con ojos de decepción...

—_Si__ claro, como __si__ yo __fuera__capaz__ de._.. dije alterada

_—Parkinson_ dijo el suspirando con fuerza, eso basto para que yo perdiera la paciencia y azotara la puerta dejandolo atras...

**Narra Cedric**

Cho fue capaz de decirle a Wood eso, Holly seria capaz?

—_Cho por que __rayos__hiciste__eso__? dije __impaciente_

—_Hermoso__ es la __verdad__ de __todas__formas__ Wood __iba__ a __enterarse_ dijo mientras trataba de besarme, me separe apenas vi a Holly acercarse a ella con furia

—_Sigues__molesta__ por la __verdad__?_ dijo Cho con una sonrisa socarrona, Holly Lucia impertubable solo saco su varita y la apunto con ella...

—_Tragababosas_ dijo con todo el enojo acumulado

—_Holly que __hiciste__?_ dije mientras la detenia por las muñecas, ella no me miro, miraba la escena de Cho con el hechizo que le habia lanzado

—_Te__ lo __mereces__, y nunca __vuelvas__ a __meterte__ en mi camino __traidora_ dijo mientras me miraba con sus ojos esmeraldas rojos de ira

—_Señorita__ Parkinson 50 __puntos__ menos por esto y por la __pelea__ en la __enfermeria_ dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, al tiempo que ella asentia y se perdia, trate de llamarla pero se habia ido...lleve a Cho a la enfermeria, y vi que Wood ya se habia ido...

—_Cho, todo __tiene__ un fin y el __nuestro__llego__ a __ese__ punto_ dije recostandola en la camilla mientras estaba apunto de salir

—_La __quieres__ mas a ella no es __asi__?_ dijo tratando de deshacerse del hechizo

—_No __te__ das __cuenta__ que __tú__provocaste__ todo esto?_ dije mientras le daba la espalda

—_Por que yo? __te__ dijo que no __te__ di __sus__estupidas__ y __cursis__cartas__?_ dijo con ira

—_Cartas__?_ dije acercandome a su camilla, —_ella me __escribio__cartas_?

—_No,_ dijo muy nerviosa... al tiempo que entraba su mejor amiga Padma a verla en la enfermeria

—_Cho me __dijeron__ que Parkinson __te__hechizo_dijo una Padma muy preocupada.

_—__Tu__ me __ayudarás_dije tomandola de su brazo... _—__Holly Parkinson me __escribió__cartas__?_ dije mientras la miraba a los ojos, y ella buscaba las de Cho

—_Yo... yo __pensé__ que Cho __te__ las __daba_ admitio Padma muy nerviosa...

_—__Quiero__esas__cartas_ dije mientras sacaba a Padma fuera de la enfermeria

_—Cho las __quemo__toda_s dijo apenada

—_Tienes__ idea de lo que __decia__?_ pregunte alterado...

— _No.. no..lo...__se_ dijo balbuceando

—_Dile__ todo _dijo Parvati mientras se acercaba a su hermana gemela

—_Que __sabes__?_ dije mientras le dirigia una mirada

—_Que Cho __se__merece__ todo lo que le __esta__pasando__, y __tu__tambien_ dijo señalandome con su dedo... Sabes cuantas veces la castigaron por esperarte cada medianoche en la biblioteca? Escupio con ira

—_Cho __traiciono__ a Holly por __ti__,_ dijo Padma cuando salio corriendo..

—_Parvati __ayudame__ a hablar con Holly._. dije mientras iba y venia en el pasillo...

—_Wood __tambien__ la __buscaba_ dijo ella mirandose las uñas

—_Esta__ en el lago _dijo Susan uniendose a nosotros...

Sali del castillo, di una vuelta por el lago pero no la vi, hasta que escuche un sollozo silencioso detras de unos arbustos, por sus largos cabellos castaños supe que era ella...

Di unos pasos hacia ella, pero una rama seca que pise hizo que ella levantara su cabeza para dirigirme una mirada lleno de odio, se levanto de su escondite y me dio unos cuantos golpes en el pecho mientras lloraba...

_—Todo esto es __tu__ culpa _dijo mientras seguía golpeandome con furia, no hice nada por detenerla, hasta que ella paro, y yo la abrace...

—_Lo Siento tanto _dije al tiempo que ella relajaba sus brazos cerca de su cuerpo, ella no dijo nada, solo dejo que la abrazará... después de varios minutos así, ella me aparto, se limpio las lágrimas con un puño y volvió al castillo...


	16. Cedric Diggori Magia 16

**Narra Holly**

Después del abrazo de Cedric trataba de subir a mi habitación entre el festejo que se habia armado en la sala común tras la victoria de Gryffindor, pero un Oliver muy molesto se dirigio a mi y a voz viva hizo que el festejo parara...

_—Asi que es cierto que eres de Slytherin?_ dijo Oliver haciendo que todos voltearan a vernos

—_Te lo dijo Cho Chang mientras estabas en la camilla y yo sostenía tu mano_ grite

—_Querido equipo nos acaban de quitar 50 puntos gracias a mi novia_ dijo enojado

—_Ex novia, ya que no soy digna de la confianza de su capitan _dije mientras subia, y todos lamentaban esos puntos que habia perdido y nos posicionaba en primer Lugar por la Copa de la Casa.

Esa noche lloré todo lo que no habia llorado en mi vida por odio, impotencia, injusticia, y empeze a odiar Hogwarts a sus alumnos, a sus profesores, a sus estúpidas reglas, y a mi misma mas que a ninguna otra persona...

**Narra Cedric**

El castillo de Hogwarts se vio inundado por pergaminos voladores que contaban como Wood habia sido engañado por una serpiente escondida en Gryffindor que resulto ser Holly, habian pasado 2 meses y ella no hablaba con nadie, no existiamos, tomaba sus clases con una trenza castaña y verde confirmando su preferencia por Slytherin, su mirada se torno fria, congelada, y su sonrisa no volvió asomarse a sus labios finos... esa no podia ser ella...

Esa tarde me dirigia a la biblioteca cuando ella salia de alli con varios libros...

_—Te ayudo?_ dije mientras cargaba sus libros, ella no me dirigió ninguna mirada y siguió caminando, llegamos hasta el lago, donde observo el cielo y suspiro se acercaba una tormenta y ella sonrió por primera vez...

—_Será esta noche_ murmuro por lo bajo mientras volvia a meterse las manos en su túnica..

—_Esta noche? _dije perplejo...ella recogió sus cosas y se perdió en el castillo y yo la segui al notar que había dejado un libro.. entonces la encontré hablando con Wood...

—_Tenemos que hablar_ dijo el jugando con sus dedos

—_Me aburri de ti, ya no te amo, ni me sirves, espera que te busque para el proximo partido de Slytherin_ dijo irónica mostrandole sus trenzas verdes.. y siguió caminando..

—_Alejate de ella_ me dijo mientras me lanzaba una mirada profunda...

—_Wood eres un idiota_ le grite mientras se alejaba

Wood estaba arrepentido? Seguia buscándola cuando tropeze con Malfoy

—_donde esta?_ dije con impaciencia..

—_espera aqui _dijo con mucha tranquilidad, revisó sus bolsillos, —_pues aqui no la tengo se me habrá caido sin que me diera cuenta_ me respondió en tono irónico y siguió su camino...

**Narra Holly**

Cedric seguia mis pasos muy de cerca, y lo que alguna vez hubiese querido que hiciera, ya no lo quiero, me sentia vacia, seca y me daba igual que lo hiciera o no, Oliver y sus notas escritas para lanzarlas al fuego...

Seria esta noche, fui al gran comedor, y me retire temprano, seguida por más de una mirada ya estaba acostumbrada...aproveche la intensa tormenta que se venia para completar mi hechizo, subi a la torre de astronomia, tome la poción y me apunte con mi varita, "Amato animo animato animagus" pronto empeze a experimentar cambios... me volvi pequeña hasta convertirme en un conejo blanco, y vi surgir un gato morado, que me miraba atónito, quise alejarme pero sus ojos azules me seguian acompañando cada movimiento como si me conociera por lo que opte por dirigirme hasta el jardin, trataba de perder al gato pero no lo conseguia de ninguna manera, por lo que tuve que acostumbrarme a su compañia, no era tan malo hacerlo después de estar un tiempo sola, el gato perseguia su cola como un cachorro lo que provocaba que yo riera de el, y el se detenia a mirarme fijamente como si le alegrará mi sonrisa por lo que repitió una y otra vez ese truco... que gato morado tan simpático...

**Narra Cedric**

Necesitaba hablar con ella, ya no podia seguir el consejo de mis amigos de darle espacio, por lo que aproveche para seguirla despues de la cena, vi su figura subir hasta la Torre de Astronomia, aunque la noche fuera tormentosa subiria tras ella, me detuve en seco cuando la vi frenarse y mirar en todos los rincones seguidamente saco su varita recito unas palabras e inmediatamente una luz la envolvio hasta volverse pequeña, era su animago un precioso Conejo blanco de ojos verdes esmeraldas que me perseguian desde el dia en que la conoci, todos los miércoles a la noche jugabamos como animagos sin saber ella quien era yo, ella se iba entrando la madrugada, y yo me aseguraba que asi fuera antes de volver a la normalidad, habiamos llegado a Diciembre y la navidad se acercaba, soliamos hablar un poco más en el colegio pero jamás volvio a ser la misma, pero agradecia que me hablará después de todo el daño que le habia hecho.

Esa mañana iba caminando al gran comedor cuando escuche una discusión al reconocer su voz me oculte detrás de una estatua...

_—Me he cansado, Malfoy es un idiota y he sido muy paciente contigo Holly_ dijo Wood en tono impaciente

—_solo dejame en paz _dijo con su armoniosa voz que ahora connotaban tristeza...

—_Prefieres tomarte tu tiempo hasta saber lo que quieres?_ continuó Wood

_—Tu y yo ya no tenemos nada _dijo Holly insegura..

Escuche los pasos pesados de Wood, y una puerta cerrarse...

—_Señor Diggori apreciando la estatua de Slytherin?_ dijo la Profesora Mcgonagall que me habia tomado por sorpresa

_—Es una buena estatua_ dije con una sonrisa, mientras me ponia cada vez más nervioso, tenia que ir a verla, se escuchaba destrozada, pero verla en mi forma humana no podia esperar hasta la noche pero la Profesora volvió a interrumpir mis pensamientos..

—_Vuelva a su clase señor Diggori antes de que se le descuente puntos_ dijo la profesora mientras se iba...

Tuve que ir a clases, y para mi mala suerte no pude escapar de ninguno, recorde que era miércoles por la que la veria esa noche después de cenar, tome mi forma de animago y la espere en el jardin como siempre, ella llego en su forma humana, me miro a los ojos desbordada y me dijo:

—_Soy Holly quisiera saber quién eres? porque ahora me llevas ventaja y sabes quién soy._.. dijo con un tono amargo, y ojos rojos, es fácil deducir que estuvo llorando...

Yo no estaba seguro de nada, talvez perdiera lo unico que comparto con ella realmente si le revelo ahora la verdad, por la que opte por darle saltitos y hacerla reir, pronto se animo lo suficiente para tomar su forma de animago y empezar a perseguirnos como siempre...


	17. Cedric Diggori Magia 17

**NarraHolly**

A la mañana siguiente era el dia de navidad, habia recibido la lechuza de mis padres..comunicandome que pasaria la navidad en Hogwarts por que ellos estarian de viaje...

Me dirigi hasta los botes, para despedir a mi amiga Parvati, vi a lo lejos a Oliver que hablaba con Angelina Johnson animadamente, a Cedric y sus amigos en otro bote, el siempre me saludaba desde que hicimos las paces, por la que lo salude agitando las manos...

—_feliz__navidad__Parkinson_ la voz del rubio arrogante que alguna vez fue mi amigo se estaba burlando de mi, por lo que volvi al castillo...

Harry me saludo, —_que__haces__aqui__?_ pregunto con una sonrisa

—_te__quedarás__aqui__?_ Dije contestándole con otra pregunta

—_sabes__que__no__tengo__familia__ y __mis__tios_ dijo.. sin concluir...

—_Bueno__, __ahora__es__como__si__yo__tampoco__los__tuviera_ dije con un tono frio tratando de que las lágrimas no saliesen... él me abrazo, y yo correspondi...

Al día siguiente abrimos los regalos y yo le entregue los míos... me llegaron varias lechuzas hasta la de Cedric que me sorprendió un poco, y fue el primero que abri...

Holly

Feliz navidad, prometí escribirte y lo hago desde Francia, mis padres y yo hicimos un viaje te adjunto tu regalo de navidad...

te quiere

Cedric Diggori

El regalo de Cedric era una cajita musical que tocaba una canción muggle estupenda, con dos figuras hechizadas para bailar... la llevaba a todas partes conmigo...

El regalo de los gemelos Weasley era un abrigo color rojo con mis iniciales, esa era su forma de decir que era bienvenida en su familia, por la que lo use dos dias...

El regalo de Hermione una agenda magica que señalaba los horarios de clase

El regalo de Draco que no esperaba fue un collar de oro con mi nombre en él...

De mis padres nada...

De Parvati una cadena con dos dijes amistosos

Saquemilistaparaverificarquetodoshayanrecibidosusregalos...

Para mis gemelos favoritos 1000 galones de oro más una caja de rana de chocolate para su familia... habian hablado todo el verano de un negocio de bromas, por las que ayudarlos un poco no estaria mal...

Para mis padres, lo mismo que ellos me dieron...

Para Hermione un libro de pociones de nivel avanzado (que habia tomado "prestado" de la seccion prohibida)... Después de los multiples castigos tenia que hacer algo para que valiera la pena.

Para mi mejor amiga una pulsera con dije de amistad...

Para Cedric una saeta de fuego con sus iniciales, para Harry lo mismo...

Para Draco tuve que improvisar, tendria que regalarle algo ya que él se habia acordado de mandarme el mio, por lo que le mande una pulsera con dijes de serpientes por su casa...

Pasaron los dias y todos volvieron al colegio, Cedric me escribia todos los dias mientras estaba lejos, por lo que fui a esperar que mis amigos volvieran hasta el puerto de Hogwarts con Harry, saludamos a Hermione, Ron, Draco, un animado Oliver que me ignoro, y un Cedric que apenas me vió me cargo por todo el colegio...

_—__Cedric__bajame_suplique mientras el iba conmigo adentro cargandome...

—_Rayos__cuanto__te__extrañe_ dijo mientras reia como loco..

_—__Yo__también__pero__bajame__todos__nos__estan__mirando_ dije, pero El me ignoro y mirando a ambos lados saludaba con su sonrisa irresistible por todo el colegio ganando ojos de amor por las chicas que lo veian hasta que me bajo en el gran comedor...

—_que__tal__Hogwarts__?_ me pregunto con una sonrisa

_—__Supongo__que__no__tan__bien__como__Francia_dije mientras le devolvía la sonrisa...

—_recibiste__todas__mis__cartas__? y __los__regalos__? _dijo mirándome a los ojos...

—_cada__uno_dije mientras reia de su expresión, —_recibiste_ el tuyo,_te__gusto__? _dije más calmada..

—_que__si__la__recibí__, __que__si__me__gusto__? __Me__encanto__, __la__usare__para__el__partido__, __será__mi__amuleto__de__la__suerte_ dijo con una gran sonrisa... —_gracias_dijo mientras me abrazaba...

No podia creer lo que estaba pasando, me abrazaba, y sentia su perfume suave que me envolvia por completo, sus brazos fuertes que me pegaban a él, estabamos extasiados en ese momento...

—_Feliz__Navidad__Holly_ dijo la voz conocida que hizo que nos separaramos de inmediato...

—_Feliz__navidad__Draco_ dije con una sonrisa...

Despues de ese incomodo momento volvimos a nuestra mesa...

**NarraCedric**

No pude contenerme, venia meditando todo el camino a Hogwarts lo que haria apenas la viera, sus ojos pudieron conmigo, la habia echado tanto de menos que era imposible para mi ocultarlo, soporte las burlas de los gemelos y la de mis mejores amigos que notaron mi entusiasmo, y subi a cambiarme, nuevamente clases, y para mi alegria miércoles, tenia una cita obligatoria como animago por la que subi las escaleras de la torre de astronomia después de la cena pero ella no estaba... pasaron las horas, entraba la madrugada ya no vendria por la que cerre los ojos volviendo a mi estado humano, y pronto unos ojos verdes esmeraldas acusadores salieron desde las sombras y me miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que veia...

_—__Cedric__..._ una voz suave, pronunciando cada letra con dificultad...

_—__Yo__... __no__quise__.._. dije como si me costará la vida explicar todo...

—_Lo__mejor__de__quedarte__en__navidad__es__que__tienes__demasiado__tiempo__libre_explico...

_—__No__sabia__como__decirtelo__..._dije tratando de sonar convincente, —_lo__cierto__es__que__mi__temor__ a __perderte__era__mayor__, _cerré los ojos resignado a perder lo unico que habia compartido con ella de verdad desde el dia en que la conoci...

—_Por__que__lo__hiciste__? _pregunto sin apartar sus ojos esmeraldas de mi

_—__Por__que__habias__perdido__tu__fe__en__todos__, __tu__sonrisa__se__habia__apagado__, __tus__ojos__ya__no__tenian__brillo_ dije suplicando que no me odiera de forma silenciosa.

—_Por__mi_dijo suspirando...mientras yo maldecía mi suerte por lo bajo, pero de repente sus brazos me envolvieron... el perfume de su piel me inundo, y la abraze con fuerza, busque sus labios en la oscuridad, y ella se aparto lo suficiente para mirarme con sus ojos verdes, agarre su mentón depositando pequeños besos en su rostro, hasta que llegué a sus labios, rozandolos un poco, y luego profundamente al notar que ella lo ansiaba tanto como yo, nos besamos como si nuestra vida dependiera de eso, después de varios minutos nos apartamos, ella llevándose una mano en sus labios, temí por un segundo su rechazo, pero apartó la mano para dejarme ver su rostro sonrojado y su sonrisa angelical...

_—__La__poción__de__amor__tenia__tu__olor_ dijo con una sonrisa...

Sonreí ampliamente mirando sus ojos que me cautivaron desde el primer dia que la conocí...

_ —__Hueles__siempre__ a __jazmines_dije depositando un beso en su frente...

Volvimos a abrazarnos hasta que llego la hora de irse a la cama, no podía esperar a mañana para verla nuevamente, estaba desesperado a que llegue el mañana...


	18. Cedric Diggori Magia 18

**Narra Cedric**

—_Sé que cometí un error pero podemos arreglarlo.._.la voz de Wood que hizo que todos mis temores se hicieran realidad, sentí mi corazón detenerse por esas pocas palabras, y vi a la persona que amo mirarlo a los ojos sin decir nada...

—_Holly._.. era involuntario pero tenia que intervenir...

—_Cedric _dijo ella mirándome seria y luego a él...

_—Hablamos luego tengo entrenamiento_ dijo un Wood muy seguro...

_—tenemos que hablar ahora_ dije tomando una de sus manos, pero ella no me siguió...

—_Tengo clases de pociones, si falto el profesor Snape descontará puntos, sabes que odia mi casa_ dijo seria...

_—Te buscare_ dije resignado...

Ella estaba rara, la conocia lo suficiente para saber que no era bueno esa confusión... en el camino me encontré con Ernie mi mejor amigo...

—_Estás bien?_ me abordo

—_siempre preguntas lo mismo_ dije sentandome a su lado...

—_Y entonces? _dijo Susan mientras se sentaba con nosotros

—_Anoche besé a Holly, solo que esta vez no estaba dormida_ dije mientras comia mi cereal...

—_dormida? _dijo Ernie intrigado

—_La besaste?_ dijo Susan sorprendida

—_Talvez esa parte se me salió _dije rascandome la nuca, mientras sonreia nervioso...

—_Deberías estar feliz_ dijo Susan..

—_Lo estaria sino la viera acechada nuevamente por Wood_ dije nervioso...

—_Que hay del beso mientras que ella dormia_ dijo Ernie riendose...

_—La bese hace un tiempo, cuando estaba en la enfermeria y no.._. dije mientras mis dos amigos se reian a carcajadas...

**Narra Holly**

Cedric y yo nos besamos o fue un sueño? no estaba muy segura de nada, y después Oliver continúa con sus cosas y vuelta a hacerme un saco de confusiones... que es lo que quiero? que?

—_Señorita Parkinson preste atención o abandone la clase _la voz profunda del profesor Snape...

—_Lo lamento profesor._..

Después de las clases me encontré con Draco, nos dirigimos al lago donde hablabamos antes...

_—Como la pasaste?_

_—Es una pregunta muy común cuando tu familia no quiere saber de ti _respondí mirándolo

—_No tuve nada que ver_ dijo mi amigo rubio sacando unas barritas de regalix..

—_Lo sé, para mis padres, es fácil dejarme atras_.. dije suspirando...

_—Que hay de Wood? _dijo por fin jugando con sus manos...

—_Sabia que las barritas no eran gratis_ respondi con una sonrisa..

El se rio a carcajadas..._ —vamos Parkinson estás evitando la pregunta_ dijo sosteniendome la mirada...

—_Holly te estaba buscando..._ la voz de Oliver nos interrumpió..

_—Habla de él y aparecerá en persona_ dijo mi amigo rubio con su tono petulante —_estamos ocupados aqui _dijo serio...

_—No tengo nada de que hablar contigo _respondi dandole la espalda

—_Volveré más tarde, que tal después de la cena?_ me pregunto Oliver

_—Vete_ dije cuando mis ojos se dirigieron al chico de ojos grises que se acercaba..

Oliver asintió y se perdió entre la cancha de Quiddich, estaba nuevamente entre dos...Pero a diferencia de Oliver, no podia negarme ante los ojos suplicantes de Cedric...

— _puedes hablar?_ esa hermosa mediasonrisa que convenceria a cualquiera...

—_Volveré más tarde_ dije mientras los ojos azules de Draco me seguian hasta perderme con Cedric...

—_Descubri un gran lugar para hablar sin que nos interrumpan_ dijo Cedric, mientras caminabamos en el castillo, y sus admiradoras, sonreian al verlo caminar y saludar..Nos detuvimos ante una pared, él cerro los ojos y apareció una puerta, entramos y fije mis ojos en ese hermoso lugar tenia dos sillones una chimenea y varias lámparas...

—_Es la sala de Menesteres, solo aparece ante quienes la necesitan de verdad_ dijo Cedric, mientras disminuia la distancia entre nosotros, abrazandome... _—estás bien?_ me pregunto mientras yo bajaba mi rostro, y él puso una mano subiendo delicadamente mi rostro para que lo mirará a los ojos... —_No quise abrazarte en público no sabia como te sentirias_ continuo...

—_No sé que decir dije después de apartarme un poco de él._.. seguia sintiendome rara, y sus abrazos en privado no me ayudan mucho, sobre todo conociendo su historial...

—_No me acercaré si no quieres_ me respondió con su sonrisa amable

—_Supongo que no soy la primera a la que traes aqui Diggori_ dije irónica...

—_En realidad si, la descubri cuando trataba de escapar de Ernie y Susan que trataban de convencerme de hablarte de mis sentimientos_ dijo seguro

—_Eso no me lo esperaba_ dije esbozando una sonrisa, me habia enternecido y ahora todo en mi interior gritaba Cedric, Cedric, Cedric...

—_Eres la única en quien pienso todo el dia,_ dijo dando un paso a la vez hasta llegar nuevamente a mi...—_necesito verte todo el tiempo, y cuando tus ojos esmeraldas me miran siento aqui _dijo llevando mi mano en su corazon, —_detenerse y luego latir con rápidez.._.

No puede estar pasando, talvez en cualquier momento despierte en la enfermeria, empezaba a sentirme mareada, con todo lo que sentia en ese momento, por lo que él me sento en uno de los sillones...

—_Estás pálida_ dijo mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado...

—_Tengo que irme_ dije, mientras corria hasta la puerta, él no hizo nada por detenerme lo que agradeci en mi interior...

Volvi al pasillo y subi de prisa a mi habitación, me tire en la cama y ahi estaba mi mejor amiga Parvati y Hermione que leia como siempre...

—_Que tienes?_ me pregunto mi mejor amiga mientras me tocaba la frente...

—_No estoy soñando verdad?_ mire a ambas con los ojos cristalizados..

Una preocupada Hermione se acerco a nosotras _—que pasa?_

—_Nada dije encogiendome de hombros, solo que posiblemente este enamorada de dos personas a la vez, el primero que me cautiva, su voz, sus manos, sus ojos, aceleran mi corazon y me paraliza! y el segundo que me da calma, seguridad, y cariño pero dudo de mi _dije todo tan rápido que ambas quedaron anonadas conmigo no habia hablado tanto desde hace meses...ambas me abrazaron al instante...

—_El primero es?_ pregunto Hermione

—_El irresistible Cedric Diggori_ respondió Parvati

—_Y el segundo?_ volvió a preguntar

_—Oliver Wood nuestro capitán de Quiddich_ respondió mi mejor amiga con una sonrisa

_—Que haré?_ dije buscando una respuesta en ambas...

—_Cedric tiene un historial extenso de niñas locas_ por él respondió Hermione..

—_Pero él la quiere desde antes que Oliver_ dijo Parvati que se ganó una mirada de interrogación de ambas...

_—Que sabes?_ pregunté tirando a mi mejor amiga a la cama haciendole cosquillas...

—_No..no...fue una pro...me..sa.._ decia mi amiga entre carcajadas...

—_Cedric_ dije por lo bajo sonrojandome nuevamente...

Sabia lo que tenia que hacer...me dirigi al gran comedor sin perder el tiempo...

**Narra Cedric...**

Y bien? me miraron mis dos mejores amigos interrogandome...

—_Hablaron? o no hablaron? besitos por aqui o por allá _dijo Ernie haciendo una mala imitación de besos...

_—Ella estaba muy nerviosa_ respondi..

—_Era lógico el irresistible Cedric_ dijo mi amiga mientras me lanzaba una almohada.

—_Todo lo que hizo Cho con ella, seguro está aun en ella _dijeron ambos al unisono...

—_Me habré equivocado al decirle todo? cuando nos besamos anoche de verdad senti que ella lo queria tanto como yo,_ dije mientras iba y venia en la habitación...

_—A cenar _dijo Ernie mientras salia por la puerta...

Necesitaba respuestas, pero a la vez sabia que debia ser paciente con ella... por todo lo que ambos habiamos pasado... Iba saliendo al gran comedor hasta que Wood me abordo..

_—Te estaba esperando Diggori, asi que quieres algo con mi chica._..llego el primer golpe sin que me lo esperará..

_—No es tu chica_ dije poniéndome de pie, y devolviéndole el golpe, iba a darle unos pares más hasta que vi aquellos ojos verdes fríos y molestos por lo que me puse de pie, y la Profesora Mcgonagall observaba la escena...

—_Ambos estan castigados vayan a la oficina del director Dumbleore_ ahora...

Ambos salimos de ahi arrastrando los pies...


	19. Cedric Diggori Magia 19

**Narra Holly**

—_A Cedric casi lo expulsan por tu culpa, cancelaron los entrenamientos del Quiddich que es una de las pocas cosas que ama de verdad, si querias vengarte tengo que aplaudirte_ decia Cho a voz viva en el gran comedor mientras todos volteaban a verme...

—_ Wood esta en las mismas seguia...ahora si que el campeonato de Quiddich esta en riesgo, dos rivales se jugarán mucho más que puntos_ continuaba Seamus

Asi que sali de ahi y me dirigi hasta el baño de mujeres del tercer piso donde ambos estaban cumpliendo con su castigo arreglando todo en forma muggle.. apenas me vieron ambos llegaron a mi...

—_que pasa con ustedes?_ dije en tono molesta...

—_El empezó primero_ dijo Cedric defendiéndose

—_Tu solo lo terminaste_ dije mirando sus ojos grises

—_Tu tuviste la culpa, por que tenias que meterte con mi chica? habiendo tantas en el colegio Diggori _replico Oliver

—_Yo no soy la chica de ninguno de los dos _continue molesta_ y vine hasta aqui para dejar eso bien en claro_..

—_Sé todo lo que le hiciste a Holly, la destruiste y ahora que quieres?_ dijo Cedric muy molesto

_—Solo reparar un poco todo lo que hice mal _dijo Oliver mientras se acercaba a mi

—_Saliendo con Johnson?_ dijo Cedric furioso

El mencionado me miro a los ojos, tratando de detenerme, pero retire mis manos a tiempo...

—_No vuelvas a hablarme_ dije

Mientras salia de alli hecha furia, Cedric tampoco me lo habia contado todo, hasta que me detuve en seco, viendo a Draco y a Kim Cresswell a los besos? continue mi camino sin que me vieran o eso crei, cuando escuche que ambos me llamaban...

—_Diggori o Wood?_ dijo Cresswell

—_Ambos me mintieron_ dije mientras suspiraba

—_Pero se pelearon por ti_ replico mi amigo rubio...

—_O por su orgullo _agregué sin ganas.. volvi a emprender camino cuando...

—_Lo que viste_ dijo Kim nerviosa...

—_Por favor _dijo Draco

—_Por favor? dije imitando a mi amigo, quién eres tú y que hiciste con Draco Malfoy?_ dije esbozando una sonrisa, _pero no se de que hablas, yo no vi nada_ dije con un tono más serio.

_—Graciosa Parkinson, pero sabes que Cresswell es..._ dijo Draco...

Yo sonrei... —_Sangre sucia?_ _eso cuenta acaso_? replique

_—Gracias_ dijeron ambos con una gran sonrisa mientras seguian con lo suyo...

—_El amor cambia y toma formas _dije para mi misma mientras caminaba al dormitorio...

**Narra Cedric**

Ojos verdes rojos de ira, esos ojos cautivadores me habian dejado átras cuando se me escapo lo que habia visto, quise lastimarlo a él sin pensar en ella pero talvez eso era lo mejor para ella, que se librará de ambos, habia pasado unos meses, clases, más clases y el dia de san valentin, todos muy felices y yo buscando en la mesa de Gryffindor a mi adorable castaña nadie podia impedirmelo, ni siquiera su capitán que tambien por su expresión se habia dado por vencido...

Esta noche se dará una fiesta por el dia de san valentin... podia invitarla a que me acompañara esta noche? imagine su mirada, asi era ella, te hacia feliz con solo mirarte...

—_Cedric ya vamos a comer? ya tienes pareja para el baile? _dijo Susan

ella siempre estaba pendiente de mi apesar de todo...

—_Vamos _dije echándome a caminar hacia el gran comedor...cuando de repente alguien me tapo los ojos...

Solo podia escuchar la risa de mis amigos y barajar posibilidades de la identidad de la persona, me recite los nombres hasta que...

_—Diggori... _pasaria mil años y yo seguiría reconociendo aquella voz que hacia acelerar mi corazon, me destapó los ojos y gire lentamente sin poder creerlo, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas profundos, su cabello castaño al viento,..

—_Hola_ dije mientraa me regañaba mentalmente, seguro noto que estaba mirando su mesa..

—_Quería...invitarte al baile?_ dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Yo rei, entonces ella hizo algo muy inesperado, algo que soñe mil veces pero ninguna como esta, se lanzo a mis brazos senti sus manos rodeando mi cuello, y yo la aprete contra mi deposito un suave beso en mis labios, no podia creer que estuviera pasando de verdad, por lo que acaricie su rostro una vez y otra vez sin dejar de besarla, solo para confirmar que no estaba soñando...

La separe un poco para decirle lo que me habia callado desde hace tanto tiempo...

—_Te amo Holly_ dije con una sonrisa...

—_Te amo Cedric _dijo ella mientras volvíamos a besarnos...


	20. Cedric Diggori Magia 20

**Narra Holly...**

Habia decidido todo anoche cuando una chica de rubias trenzas con pecas me acorralo contra la pared..

—_Vine a buscarte por la amistad que me une a Cedric y por que me caes bien Parkinson, antes de que preguntes, vine por mi cuenta_ dijo con unos ojos severos

—_Susan suéltame que haces? el también me mintió_ dije tratando de liberarme de su agarre

—_Cedric te quiere, y tú a él no veo el problema_ dijo con calma

—_Pero._.. dije

—_Nada, el te sigue esperando y si no quieres perderlo... confiesale lo que sientes antes de que ambos sigan haciendo estupideces _dijo mientras me liberaba de su agarre, me dedico una sonrisa y se perdió en el pasillo..

Confesar mis sentimientos a la única persona que acelera mi corazón, aunque tendria que arriesgarme que mi corazon se rompiera de nuevo, pero Cedric lo valia...?

Me temblaban las piernas, se me cortaba la respiración, pero tenia que hacerlo... podia vivir sin muchas cosas en mi vida, pero desde que descubri el amor... los abrazos y los besos de Cedric eran reconfortantes, podia estar muriendo y el me reviviria...seré lo suficientemente buena para el? y sino?

Mientras en mi interior se lidiaba la segunda guerra mágica donde mi mente estaba perdiendo por aplastamiento másivo y mi corazon iba ganando, senti mis manos cerrarse en el cuello de la persona que amaba y llego un dulce beso de ambos y miradas y mas miradas...

—_Quieres ir al baile conmigo?_ pregunte mientras mis piernas flaqueaban...

—_Con nadie más querría ir _dijo mirándome con sus profundos ojos grises como la niebla..

_—Salimos de aqui?_ dije mientras el entrelazaba sus dedos con los mios, seguidos por el parloteo, asintió y llegamos hasta el jardin, donde nos sentamos juntos..._—Aun no puedo creer estar aqui contigo_ dije mientras acariciaba su rostro...

_—Yo si, apenas vi tus ojos en la tienda de Madame Malkin_ dijo con una sonrisa

—_Cedric _dije mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar sus ojos, —_A mi y a cuantas más_ dije mientras el reia a carcajadas...

—_estas celosa? te ves muy hermosa_ dijo acariciando mi cabello...

—_deja de burlarte _dije sonrojada mientras le daba golpecitos en sus rodillas...

_—La verdad es que tuve miedo de que todo esto no fuera mas que un sueño, te veia tan inalcanzable _dijo con cierto aire de amargura...

—_Ustedes dos_ gritaba Susan mientras venia corriendo hacia nosotros

—_Si, asi es Susan_ dijo suspirando

—_Si no fuera por ella._.. dije dandole un beso..

_—Ya vamos a cambiarnos_ dijo Susan mientras llevaba un brazo en mi hombro

_—Te vere en la escalera, _dijo mientras me daba un abrazo...

—_Vine a invitarte al bai.._.._ok_ dijo Oliver mientras nos miraba atonito

—_Largate_ dijo Cedric señalandole la salida

—_Ya tengo una cita _dije mirando a Cedric con una sonrisa

—_Susan quieres ir al baile conmigo?_ dijo Oliver mientras miraba a la chica de trenzas rubias...

_—Claro_ dijo la rubia sin inmutarse mientras Cedric la fulminaba con la mirada

—_Nos vemos_ dijo Oliver mientras se alejaba

—_Estas loca?_ _que hay de Ernie? _dijo Cedric molesto

—_El no me invito y no voy a arreglarme para nada.. espero no te moleste_ dijo Susan refiriéndose a mi mientras Cedric tambien me miraba

—Para nada dije... restandole importancia con una mano...Tambien_ voy a arreglarme_ dije mientras me liberaba de los brazos de Cedric..

—_Te vere mas tarde_ dijo mientras Susan y yo nos perdiamos adentro para arreglarnos...


	21. Cedric Diggori Magia San Valentin 21

El baile del dia de San Valentín

Apenas el chico de oro ingreso al lugar la vio con su vestido de color vino, perlas, hermoso cabello castaño suelto volando con el viento y cubriendo su espalda descubierta, ella lo miro con sus grandes ojos esmeraldas que invitaban a verlos siempre y dibujo una sonrisa esa noche se veía tan guapo con su traje negro impecable, se acerco lentamente a ella, paso un brazo a sus espaldas, ella sonrió, y le ofreció una mano para que la acompañara a bailar, el le siguió entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos siendo observado por todas las demás parejas del colegio, algunas de las chicas envidiandola a ella, y otros a él, ellos dos pegaron sus cuerpos con la melodia, el tenia su mano en sus caderas, y ella tenia su cabeza en su cuello, cerraron sus ojos dejandose llevar por la música que siempre identificaba tanto a ambos, estaban totalmente embriagados con el olor del otro, supieron que de alguna forma ambos pertenecian a ese lugar, el uno con el otro, la chica lo abrazo con fuerza y le susurro -_Todos mis sueños se han hecho realidad en ti, eres mi faro del bien Cedric, te amo como nunca pensé que podia hacerlo..._

-Pa_ra siempre... seré tuyo, Holly nadie es capaz de hacerme tan feliz como lo haces tú, mi corazon late tan rápido, y acerco su boca a su oreja, quieres ser mi novia?_ susurro mientras ella levanto su cabeza mirandolo a los ojos, como si le estuviera rogando al chico que sea cierto lo que acababa de escuchar, lo miro a los ojos y respondió:_ si quiero_ con una gran sonrisa y volvio a cerrar los ojos apoyando su cuerpo en él, él busco los labios de su amada delicadamente, y como temiendo hacerle daño, fue depositando besos en cada parte de su rostro, hasta acariciar sus labios una y otra vez, hasta que choco sus labios con las de ella delicadamente ambos se dejaron llevar, ambos sentian su corazon parar, y acelerarse de una manera increible, separaron sus labios abriendo los ojos, y prometiendose con una mirada llena de amor

"Te amaré por mil años más"  
PARA SIEMPRE...

_música: A Thousand years - Christina Perri_


	22. Cedric Diggori Magia 22

**Narra Holly**

Después de la gran noche del dia de san valentin, nos encontrabamos en el jardin-

—_Amor estas bien? _dijo mi castaño de ojos grises

—_Claro cariño solo creo que ya tenemos que ir a clases _dije levantandome del suelo donde ambos estabamos abrazados...

—_Hoy tenemos entrenamiento, iras a vernos?_ dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente

—_Quieres que vaya?_ pregunte en tono dubitativo... Lo menos que deseo es que El equipo desconfie de Cedric por mi causa... No queria volver a ser una "falsa Gryffindor" y que El sufriera Las consecuencias...

_—Holly se lo que vales, no tienes nada de que preocuparte_ dijo mientras me abrazaba

_—Es lindo tener de novio a un tejon que pueda hacerte olvidar todo con un solo abrazo_ dije mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos..._pero intenta que eso no se te suba en la cabeza _dije mientras me reia de su expresión de niño consentido...

_—Prometo creerme todos los halagos que me brindes...Te amo _dijo mientras llevaba su mano para acariciar mi rostro provocando que se me erizara la piel...

_—Cursis _dijo Susan mientras se acercaba a nosotros, haciendo que los dos la abrazaramos...

_—a clases tortolos_ dijo Ernie dandole un empujon a Cedric y los cuatro volvimos a clases...

**Narra Cedric**

Falta una semana para el partido contra Gryffindor...

—_Ernie viste a Holly?_ quedo de venir al entrenamiento pero...

_—Dijo que tenia mucha tarea y que te veria más tarde_ respondió mi amigo

—Desde cuando le gusta hacer tarea.? creo que se esta resistiendo a venir para evitar ver a...

—_Miedo Diggori? que inteligente murmuro_ Wood

_—Holly no es algo por lo que tengamos que competir, sobre todo por que ella ya me eligio a mi _dije mientras bajaba de mi escoba...

_—Yo no estaria muy seguro _dijo mientras sacaba la quaffle y entrenaba con su equipo...

—_Ernie voy a buscarla te vere luego _dije...

_—Tengo que hablar contigo _dijo Cho mientras me abordaba en la salida del campo de quiddich

—_te escucho _dije mientras le ponia toda la atención...

_—Te extraño y quiero pedirte perdón por mi inmadurez _dijo...

—_Cho escuchame _dije mientras llevaba mis dos manos en su hombro...

_—amor_ dijo Holly mientras trepaba en mi espalda muy feliz—_Perdon no sabia que estabas ocupado_ dijo con un tono serio mirando a Cho y se perdia en el pasillo

—_Holly y yo somos novios _dije mientras miraba a Cho, era fácil que me ahogara en palabras solo, pero cuando Holly estaba cerca era imposible hacerlo, todo salia de una forma natural.

—_Ya vamos Romeo_ dijo Ernie dándome palmadas

—_Nos vemos_ dije mientras me despedía de ella agitando las manos

_—Ella te hará lo mismo que tú me hiciste a mi _dijo Cho mientras me daba la espalda...

_—Si que esta loca_ dijo Ernie mientras reia...

**Narra Holly**

Y si se da cuenta que no soy nada buena? y si solo estaba confundido? y si el beso fue un error? cancela, cancela, como puedo pensar eso?

—_Holly te estaba buscando _dijo Susan mientras salia de clase

_—No tengo nada en contra de que Cedric hable con Cho aunque me caiga mal, y posiblemente vuelva con ella, y solo haya estado confundido y.._.

—_Holly basta_ dijo mi amiga de trenzas rubias mientras me sacudia...

_—lo lamento pense que me buscabas para eso_ dije rascandome la cabeza

_—No te preocupes por Cho, no es nada que no puedas manejar_ dijo guiñandome el ojo

—_Bien ya dime para que me buscabas?_ dije rodando los ojos

_— En dos dias es el cumpleaños de tu novio _dijo con una sonrisa..

_—Haremos algo, no soy buena organizando, tienes un plan?_ dije casi suplicando

_—Claro, pero que sea un secreto _dijo con una sonrisa

_—Viendole el lado positivo si Cedric volviera con Cho me sacaria eso de encima_ dije suspirando y tratando de sonreir

_—Por que haria eso? _dijo el mencionado mientras me abrazaba desde atras

_—Ernie y yo ya nos ibamos_ dijo Susan mientras tiraba del brazo del chico

_—Te veré más tarde en la biblioteca Susan_ dije mientras los veia perderse en el pasillo...

—_Ahora estamos tu y yo_ dijo Cedric con esa sonrisa irresistible

_—Si, como te fue?_ dije mirandolo nerviosa

—_Te espere en el campo tenia ganas de volar contigo_ dijo con una cara triste

—_Lo siento amor de verdad, tenia mucha tarea _dije tratando de animarlo

—_Seguro que no es por..._ dijo desconfiado

_—Cedric te quiero a ti... _dije preocupada

—_No veo por que no puedes ir al campo por mi_ dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los mios

_—Tenia tarea, pero te prometo que no faltare en los partidos_ dije mientras le daba un beso...

_—Esta bien pero los entrenamientos tambien son importantes_ dijo...

—_Aqui estas, vamos prometiste ayudarme Holly, disculpa Cedric pero la tomare prestada_ dijo Parvati con una sonrisa

—_Nos vemos_ dije dandole un beso y dejandolo atras... el me llamó, pero mirar atras significaria volver...


	23. Cedric Diggori Magia 23

**Narra Holly**

Clases, más clases y tareas infinitas... Y correr a lo largo de todo el castillo...

—_Amor __te__estaba__buscando__, no __te__vi__ hoy a la __mañana__, __pensaba__desayunar__ contigo... y._..

—_Cedric __perdoname__pero__tengo__ que __irme__llego__ muy __tarde__para__ mi __siguiente__clase_ dije con cierto desden

—_Pero es __viernes__pense__ que __tenias__libre__._... dijo el muy desanimado

_—Es que... __te__quiero__demasiado_ dije depositando un beso corto en sus labios y salir corriendo...

No podia seguir ahi sin que todo mi plan se me viniera abajo.. entre rapidamente en el rincon mas lejano de la biblioteca...

—Llegas a tiempo! dijo con voz desesperada la chica rubia pecosa

—Si, de venida hacia aqui lo vi Susan no tienes idea de lo que me cuesta negarme y verlo triste dije rascandome la nuca

_—El __sospecha__algo__?_ dijo Parvati arqueando una ceja...

—_Lo __hemos__despistado_ dijo Ernie contento mientras llegaba a nuestro encuentro...

_—Donde __lo__haremos__?_ dijo Susan

—_La Sala __Común__ Hufflepuff?_ dije

—_Creo que __nuestra__Jefa__ de Casa Sprout __nos__dará__permiso__._. dijo Ernie

—_Bien__ya__tenemos__casi__todo__dije__ con una __sonrisa__mañana__será__... __ahora__ me __tengo__ que __ir_dije mientras me levantaba...

_—__ya__te__vas__?_ dijo Susan mientras me miraba fijamente

—Tengo mucha tarea por los castigos de antes y quiero pasar a darle un beso a mi tejon favorite pero gracias a todos dije mientras nuevamente me perdia por el pasillo...

Iba buscando a Cedric cuando vi a Malfoy escurrirse hacia el bosque prohibido con los ojos casi sin brillo... tenia que ir a verlo, por lo que lo segui muy de cerca, de pronto se detuvo en un claro, giro sobre si y me miro con su rostro más pálido que lo habitual...

_—Draco que pasa?_ dije mientras me acercaba a él...

—_Olvidaste__estar__cerca__, y __cumplir__tu__promesa__ de no __abandonarme_dijo mientras me abrazaba

_—Lo __estan__haciendo__? __verdad__?_ dije mientras miraba sus muñecas descoloridas hacia un frio para congelarse y su dolor se desbordaba sobre la nieve... ambos nos abrazamos quedamos suspendidos en ese momento y de repente ambos estabamos tan frios que decidimos volver al castillo, habia llegado la hora de la cena, y Cedric al verme temblando, me envolvio con sus brazos, y me miro con confusión, cuando vio entrar a Draco en el mismo estado dirigiendose directamente a las Mazmorras de Slytherin...

_—__Estuviste__demasiado__tiempo__afuera__?_ me pregunto con tono de preocupación

_—Solo __necesito__ir__ a __dormir__, _dije mientras seguia temblando...

—_Quedate__conmigo_dijo mientras me envolvia nuevamente en un abrazo...

_—__Tengo__ mucho frio_ dije mientras el me tomaba de la mano... tenia que renunciar a su calor por cumplir una promesa...

Tambien tengo que ir a ver a Draco, si el estaba peor que yo, necesitaba cumplir con mi promesa Draco tenia razón...

_—Amor vamos a __nuestro__ punto __secreto__?_ dijo Cedric con ojos suplicantes

—_Le __prometi__ a Parvati __ayudarla__en__ la __clase__ de __artes__ contra __las__defensas__oscuras_dije tratando de sonar convincente...

—_Veo que Parvati __va__ganando__ por 2 _dijo con una sonrisa

—_Buenas__ noches_ dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente y se perdia pasillos abajo... Me quede de pie mirandolo perderse por un segundo quise renunciar a Todo por quedarme a su lado pero no podia... Y dolia

Después de varios minutos, habia robado un cafe extra caliente de la cocina, y sali corriendo para no encontrarme con Peeves...

Me dirigi al pasillo que habia descripto Draco, y me encontre con mi hermana...

_—__Bien__si__ que me __sorprendiste__esta__vez__hermanita__, __si__buscas__ la __habitación__ de Diggori __su__ sala __esta__ de __ese__lado_ dijo ironica

—_Ayudame__ a __llegar__ a Malfoy, me __lo__debes__ por __tu__lindo__pelito_dije empujandola hacia adentro...

Me llevo hasta la puerta de habitacion individual de Malfoy donde toque y no respondió... saque mi varita y la abri entre en su habitación totalmente desarreglada, y el tirado en la cama, muerto de frio...

—_Que __haces__idiota__?_ dije sacandolo de la cama...

—_Que? _dijo el mientras se abrazaba a si mismo

_—__Debiste__ir__ a la __enfermeria__, creo que __tienes__fiebre__dije__mientras__ Pansy __tambien__entraba__adentro__, me __ayudo__ a __ponerle__ mas __frazadas__ y __le__dimos__el__ cafe que __poco__ a __poco__lo__ayudo__ a __sentirse__mejor__._..

—_Que __haces__aqui__ Holly? __si__te__ ven_ dijo... mientras llevaba su mano para tapar su estornudo

_—Ya veo que estas __mejor__si__tienes__ganas__hasta__para__regañarme_ dije mientras lo miraba de reojo volver a su cama...—_aun__tengo__ que __ir__ a __hacer__cosas_dije mientras miraba el reloj que colgaba en su habitación...

_—Pansy __puedes__encargarte__?_ dije mientras salia corriendo hacia la biblioteca...

_—Holly.._... una voz profunda y pausada—_Que __haces__ ahi?_ dijo mientras se acercaba a toda prisa a mi

—_Cedric_ dije muy nerviosa,_ no __sabia__ que hoy __te__tocaba__patrullar__,_

necesitaba pensar algo muy rápido para lidiar con todo eso... Antes de que me dijera que Malfoy solo me causaria problemas...

_—__Te__deje__en__ la puerta de __tu__ sala por que me __dijiste__ que __te__sentias__mal__ y __ahora__ sales de __las__mazmorras__ de __los__ slytherin __si__se__enteran__te__pueden__.._..dijo decepcionado...

—_Vine a __ver__ a Pansy...__te__prometo__ que __te__lo__explicare__pero__ no __ahora_dije mientras le daba un corto beso y salia corriendo...

Susan va a matarme... tenia que verla despues de cenar y con todo lo que paso despues ni siquiera he tenido...

—_Holly __tienes__ idea de __cuanto__tiempo__te__ he __esperado__? __ya__ no __tienes__ nada de que __preocuparte_dijo bastante enojada..

_—Lo __lamento__yo__ solo..._ dije llevando mi mano en mi frente...

_—Nos vamos chicos_ dijo Susan mientras salian uno tras otro...  
No entiendo su furia o si? La reunion era para ultimar detalles para mañana...  
Sali caminando con pesadez hasta mi sala común y de lejos vi a Cedric perdiendose entre las escaleras...una laaaaarga noche...


	24. Cedric Diggori Magia 24

**Narra Cedric**

Ultimamente tenia una novia escurridiza... le hacia esto a Cho? y su "te hará lo mismo que tú a mi" empezaba a retumbar en mi como un eco.. siempre estaba haciendo algo extraño, casi se congela, las mazmorras de slytherin, los murmullos con algunos y sus luego te explico que no pasan y siempre tiene que salir corriendo apenas me ve...

—_Hola __guapo_ dijo Katie mientras interrumpia mis pensamientos

—_Como estas?_ dije con mal humor

—_No __te__va__ muy __bien__ de __novio__ por __esa__ cara_ dijo riendose a carcajadas

_—Cedric __tienes__ que __hacerme__ un favor_ dijo Holly con expresión agotadora

—_Primero __tengo__ que hablar contigo_ dije tomandola de la mano hasta un rincón

—_Dime_ dijo con una mediasonrisa

—_No __nos__vemos__ en __dias__, y __te__apareces__sin__saludarme__, ni __preguntarme__como__estoy__, creo que si antes me __quejaba__ de una __novia__demasiado__atenta__, a esto... __preferiria__lo__primero_ dije impaciente

—_Aun__ estas a __tiempo__ de __cambiar__ a __esta__novia__ por la __primera_dijo mirandome fijamente

—_Holly __sabes__ que no __se__trata__ de __eso_ dije tratando de abrazarla, pero ella se aparto...

—_ya__le__dijiste__?_ dijo Susan nerviosa

_—No __olvides__ de __invitar__ a Cho a la fiesta, __probablemente__el__decida__volver__ con __ella_dijo al tiempo que se iba...

—_Que __le__ pasa? _dije mirando a mi molesta amiga

_—Que __te__ pasa a __ti__?_ dijo dandome un golpe en la cabeza

_—Yo? __ella__casi__ no me habla en __dias__, __aparece__ para __pedirme__ un favor, __hace__cosas__ muy __extrañas__, __siempre__esta__ocupada__, __tampoco__va__ a mi __entrenamiento__ cuando con Wood __iba__ a __todas__partes_ dije quejandome...

_—El que no __lo__puede__superar__ eres __tu__amigo__._.. Me consta que esa chica te adora dijo abrazandome  
_—__Listo__ para __tu__ fiesta? _dijo Ernie uniendose a nosotros

—_Nuestro__amigo__irresistible__discutió__ con su __novia_ dijo Susan

—_Ahora__ ven con __nosotros_dijeron ambos tomandome de los brazos y llevandome al salón común de Hufflepuff... al abrir la puerta...

—_FELIZ __CUMPLEAÑOS__!_ gritaron todos los de Hufflepuff y me quede totalmente sonrojado por la cantidad de gente que me saludaba... habia olvidado que era mi cumpleaños toda la sala común adornada con los colores dorados, y la cantidad de bebidas y bocadillos por doquier..

—Estuvimos organizando todo para este dia, no fue facil distraerte, a Holly se le ocurrió la idea tenia buenas intenciones pero era muy mala organizadora dijo Susan con una sonrisa...

_—__Felicidades__ Cedric _dijo Cho mientras me abrazaba.. y Holly entraba con sus mejores amigas, me dedico una mirada y siguió saludando a los demás...

—_Tendrás__ que __animarte_ dijo Ernie mientras ponia la canción y Cho venia hacia mi...

—Quieres bailar por los viejos tiempos? dijo con una sonrisa

—_Lo siento, pero la __primera__canción__ sera __conmigo_ dijo Holly —_A no ser que __haya__caducado__ mis __privilegios__como__ la __novia__del__ chico __más__lindo__ de Hogwart_s dijo enarcando una ceja

—_Todo __sigue__igual_dije con una sonrisa, mientras le ofrecia la mano y empezabamos a bailar lentamente

—_feliz __cumpleaños_Cedric dijo suavemente en mi oido

—_Perdoname__fui__ un tonto_ dije apretandola contra mi..._ es que __te__necesito__tanto__, __todo__el__tiempo__ que __se__ me __olvida__ que __tú__ eres __asi_tan libre dije mirandola fijamente

—_Si no estas __seguro__ de __poder__seguir__ con esto.._. dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi cuello y sintiendola temblar entre mis brazos..

—_No repitas eso de nuevo, esta fiesta es la segunda mejor cosa que me haz dado _dije susurrandole en el oido...

—_Segunda?_ dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza, y me miraba con sus ojos esmeraldas

_—Aun conservo tu bufanda de gryffindor_ dije, y se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro

—_No te la di, me la robaste_ dijo mientras reia con fuerza...

_—Tenia que hacerlo como lo que hare ahora _dije mientras le daba un beso en los labios...

—_Ahora que ya acabo la primera pieza podemos bailar con el festejado_ dijo Susan con una sonrisa mientras Ernie tomaba la mano de Holly

—_Claro_ dijimos ambos con una sonrisa

Y de repente me habia tocado con Cho y al girar Holly bailaba con Wood con quien hablaba sin parar...quien demonios lo habra invitado?

_—Dejalos_ dijo Cho mientras tomaba mi mano,

_—Como haz estado?_ dije mientras miraba de reojo a Wood

—_Mejor que tu por lo visto_ dijo Cho con una sonrisa,

—_Cho no sigas por ahi _dije con severidad

—_Mirala, ni siquiera esta preocupada de que bailes conmigo, ellos si hacen una buena pareja, talvez me equivoque al juzgar a Holly con Wood _dijo mientras pasaba una mano en mi espalda..

—_Feliz cumpleaños Diggori _dijo Wood

—_Gracias_ dije al tiempo que Holly me tomaba de la mano, eso me dio mucha calma

—_Lo pasan bien?_ dijo Ernie arqueando una ceja

_—Bien chicos tenemos que dar por finalizada la reunión_ dijo Susan con una sonrisa,— _teniamos permiso hasta hace una hora _dijo mientras se llevaba la mano en la nuca...

_—Buenas noches a todos_ dijo Cho mientras salia

—_Ya nos vamos_ dijo Wood mientras se acercaba a Holly

_—Me iré con mi novio_ dijo fulminandolo con la mirada 

—_Quiero enseñarte algo_ dijo Holly mientras salíamos en el jardín

_—Y yo preguntarte algo_ dije mientras me acostaba a su lado

_—Shhhh mañana _dijo mientras acariciaba mi mano... _—mira arriba_ dijo...

Una estrella brillante, con múltiples figuras de tejones danzaban en el cielo nocturno, unas cuantas estrellas fugases formaban de manera majestuosa Te amo C!

—_Eres grandiosa,_ dije mientras la estrechaba en mis brazos

_—Me alegra que lo digas, sobre todo por que hoy casi cambias de novia_ dijo con una sonrisa infantil...

_—Te amo_ dije mientras la llenaba de besos y ella reia...


	25. Cedric Diggori Magia 25 Fin primera part

**Narra Cedric**

Un beso mañanero una grandiosa forma de comenzar el dia... clases, más clases y un pequeño picnic de mediodía...

—_Tengo__entrenamiento_ dije mientras enarcaba un ceja buscando una respuesta a una pregunta que no hice...

—_Yo __tengo__ que __ir__ a __clases_ dijo evitando mis ojos sobre ella...

—_Holly __hasta__ cuando? _dije con una sonrisa

—Ehmm esta bien dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello con sus dedos... Me preocupa it a verte entrenar y que El equipo me vea y desconfie de mi... Y luego de ti... Dijo con tristeza  
—_Holly_ mi amor eso no sucedera se que Wood desconfio de ti pero...  
—Tu eres un Gran Capitan... El Capitan de la casa Hufflepuff y no hace falta que me digas lo orgulloso que te sientes por ello por que lo se mi amor dijo acariciando mi rostro... Solo quiero que me dejes cuidarte murmuro  
—Yo te seguire esperando... Se que es pronto pero tendras que superarlo por que quiero compartir Todo Contigo dije besando sus labios...

—_Para __siempre_ dijo mientras me daba un otro beso, luego ptro y luego un par mas...

Y volvimos a clases hasta que los pergaminos voladores nos invadieron, vi a mi novia perderse en el aula de defensas contra las artes oscuras y me encontré con Susan y Wood hablando mientras recogían los pergaminos voladores...

—_Que __dicen__?_ dije mirando los pergaminos...

_—Nada __importante_dijo Susan muy nerviosa, al tiempo que yo agarraba una...

Tome una mientras peleaba con Susan para que me la dejará ver...

_Notidabra__..._

Diggori al descubierto... Salidas en Hogsmeade con Katie!

Parkinson x 3? Malfoy-Wood-Diggori!

Cafe y abrazos en el bosque prohibido con el principe de slytherin!

Bailes y complicidades con el capitán de Gryffindor

Y a los besos con el chico de oro de Hufflepuff

—_Que __rayos__ es esto?_ dije mientras miraba a Wood

—_Asi__ que Katie Bell si que __tienes__buen__ gusto _dijo irónico Wood mientras lo empujaba lejos de mi

—_No __empiezen_ dijo Ernie separandonos

_—Cedric_ dijo Holly llegando con el pergamino en las manos...

—_Perfecto contigo __queria__ hablar_ dije mirandola a los ojos... _este trio __existe__?_ dije señalando el papel...

—_Guapo_ dijo Katie Bell mientras traía el notidabra en las manos...

—_Guapo_ la imito Holly mientras nos fulminaba con la mirada...

—_Hogsmeade__, sala de __menesteres__, __jardín__, torre de __astronomía_ dijo Katie con una sonrisa

—_Vayan__ a __sus__clases_dijo la profesora Mcgonagall mirándonos con severidad...

Todos fuimos a clases, y de repente no podia concentrarme en nada, de alguna manera Katie sabia todo de nosotros...

**Narra Holly**

Demasiado perfecto para ser real... Si Cedric no era lo que aparentaba, yo tampoco puedo ser lo que el cree... si él era la parte buena de mi vida... entonces yo...

—_Holly __querida__ que bueno __verte_...la voz ronca y fria de Lucius Malfoy

—_Señor__ Malfoy_ dije tratando de sonar tranquila, al ver llegar a Susan a mi lado

—_Vine a __ver__ a __tu__novio__, y a __ti__, pero __el__sigue__ en __clases__dijo__ frio_

—_Cedric __esta__ en __el__gran__comedor_ dijo Susan...congelándome en el momento

_—Holly_ dijo Draco sin notar la presencia de su padre, y petrificandose al verlo...

—_Aqui__estan__ya__ambos__, __queria__decirles__ que __Narcisa__quiere__conocer__ a __tu__primera__novia_ dijo dirigiendose a Draco _y __tu__ padre __esta__ de acuerdo_ dijo mirandome con curiosidad

—_Son __novios_ dijo Susan mirandonos a ambos con odio

_—Me __voy__ me __ahorre__bastante__tiempo__al__encontrarlos__ a __ambos_ dijo Lucius mientras desaparecia...

—_Entiendo __todo_ dijo Susan mientras se perdia en el pasillo...

—_Que __haremos__?_ dijo Draco desesperado

—_Que? __decir__ la __verdad_dije mirandolo con severidad

—_Bones __le__dirá__todo__ a Diggori... es hora de __decirle__todo_ dijo Draco

_—Desde cuando te __preocupas__ por __alguien__más__ que no seas __tú__mismo__?_ dije mientras lo golpeaba...

_—Detente Holly_ dijo Oliver apartandome de Draco...

_—Te vere __después_ dijo mi amigo rubio muy afectado

—_Sueltame_ dije mientras me liberaba de sus agarres

_—Malfoy de nuevo_ dijo suspirando..

—_No es __tu__problema_dije poniendome a la defensiva...

—_Solo quiero __ayudarte_dijo con pesar...

_—No __puedes__hacer__ nada_ dije mirandolo a los ojos...

_—Holly __tenemos__ que hablar_ dijo Cedric mientras nos miraba a ambos

_—si __algun__dia__quieres__ hablar te __esperare__ para volar _dijo Oliver abriendo sus brazos como yo solia hacerlo, ganando que el chico de ojos grises como la niebla lo fulminara con la mirada

_—Gracias _dije mirandolo perderse en el pasillo

_—Ven __conmigo_ dijo Cedric mientras me tomaba de la mano, y entrabamos en la sala de menesteres...—_Que me __ocultas__?_ _que __esta__pasando__?_ dijo con una mirada preocupada

—_Nada_ dije limpiandome una lágrima que se me escapaba de los ojos...

—_No __puedes__seguir__ con esto, o __yo_...dijo mientras daba largas zancadas a mi alrededor..

—_Terminarás__conmigo_ dije mientras abrazaba mis rodillas

—_No quiero __hacerlo_ dijo mientras me abrazaba,_ pero quiero y __necesito__ que __confies__ en mi _dijo en tono amargo

—_Esto no es __lo__ que __queria__ para __nosotros_dije acariciando su rostro...

—_Yo __tampoco_dijo apretandome contra el...

—_Si __yo__fuera__mortifaga_ dije...

—_Pero no __lo__ eres, nunca __lo__seras_dijo mientras me dirigia una mirada severa

_—Cedric __aveces__ no __lo__eliges__, solo __cometes__el__ error de haber __nacido__ en una familia que._..

_—Que es __fiel__al__ que no __debe__ ser __nombrado__... __ellos__lo__eligieron__ pero __tú__._... dijo balbuceando _—Tu eres __diferente__..._

—_Los __vencedores__ son __siempre__quienes__ re-__escriben__ la __historia__ pero no __significa__ que sean los buenos y los __derrotados__ sean los __malos__, los muggles a __lo__ largo de los __años__tambien__ han sido tan __crueles__casi__como_...

_—__Significa__ que estas de su __lado_ dijo apartandome de el...—_Por que no __puedes__elegirme__ a mi? _dijo casi suplicando

—_Porque __todo__ cambia menos la __regla__ una vida por __otra__._.. dije mientras el nudo de mi garganta empezaba a crecer terriblemente

—_Que __quieres__decir__?_ dijo mirandome con preocupación

_—Que no quiero que seas __el__precio__ de __esta__ guerra_ dije mientras acariciaba su rostro

—_Que hay de Malfoy, __el__ cafe y __tu__saliendo__ de __las__mazmorras__?_ dijo mirandome con seriedad

_—Como __lo__supiste__? _dije preocupada

—_Lo __vi__casi__congelado__, __igual__ que a __ti__, Te __atrape__saliendo__ de __las__mazmorras__, __despues__el__notidabra__, solo tenia que __unir__todos__ los __puntos_dijo con una sonrisa irónica

—_Lucius cree que soy su __novia_dije tapandome el rostro con mis manos...

_—que? __como__? __como__pudo__el__decirle__eso__?_ dijo muy molesto

_—__Se__lo__dije__yo__, cuando __aun__ no __saliamos_dije cavizbaja

—_Ah perfecto __princesa__ de Slytherin, __tiene__ que saber que __ahora__ eres mi __novia__, aunque un Diggori no __se__ compare con un Malfoy_ dijo ironico

—_Las __cosas__ no son tan __fáciles__como__ crees_ dije levantando la cabeza para mirarlo —_Mis padres __tambien__lo__creen__._..

_—Donde __quedo__yo__?_ dijo con un profundo dolor _—No soy nada para __ti__?_

—_Lo eres __todo__ para mi_ dije mientras lo abrazaba —Las personas como Draco y yo fuimos educados para terminar con toda la gente como tú que se interpone... todo lo que nuestros padres nos enseñan es para cuando llegue la próxima guerra, y si la habra dije suspirando

—_Yo __ya__elegi__ mi bando_ dijo al tiempo que me dejaba ahi sola... 

**Narra Cedric**

Ella esta del bando contrario, ella será parte de ellos... por que Holly?

—_tengo__ que hablar contigo_ dijo Susan mientras entraba en la sala común...

—_Que?_ dije desanimado

—_No __se__como__decirte__ que... Malfoy y Holly._.. dijo

_—Son __novios__? __ya__lo__se_ dije siguiéndole la punta...

—_Como __lo__supiste__? __termino__ contigo?_ dijo ella muy enojada

—_No quiero hablar __del__ tema_ dije con severidad

—_Solo __tengo__ que __decirte__._... dijo furiosa

—_Que parte de que no quiero hablar no __lo__entiendes__?_ dije enojado dejandola sola...

Miércoles de noche, era nuestras citas como animagos por la que me dirigi a las escaleras que me llevarian a la torre de Astronomia para revivir viejos tiempos... y vi varias sombras escurrirse en la torre.. por la que me oculte al ver a Malfoy con su padre en lo alto esperando a alguien que subia con una capucha negra, podia reconocerla en la oscuridad como muchas veces lo habia hecho...

Alguien me agarro del cuello al tiempo que desaparecia conmigo...

_—Lo __siguiente__ que __escuche__._...

**Narra Holly...**

_—Mi padre __quiere__vernos__ a __ambos_ dijo Draco apenas habia salido en el pasillo después de la sala de menesteres...el terror empezo a invadirme, le habia dicho la verdad a Cedric quizas... solo quizas el lo habia enfrentado...

—_Donde?_ dije mientras estudiaba casi toda su expresión...

—_En la torre de __astronomia__, __iremos__ a __nuestra__guarida__sin__ que __nadie__se__entere_dijo con suavidad

En el punto de reunión ya se encontraba Lucius Malfoy con su larga capa negra como la noche... y de repente alguien con su imagen de mortifago sostenia firmemente a Cedric en sus garras al tiempo que lo tiraba enfrente de nosotros

_—__Señor__ este __insecto__estaba__espiando_ dijo con una voz ronca

—_Otro__espia__del__ viejo __Dumbleore_ dijo al tiempo que apareciamos a su casa...

—_Padre_ dijo Draco mirandome temblar...

_—No __lo__lastimen_ dije mientras Cedric luchaba para liberarse

_—__Demuestra__ tus __habilidades__ Parkinson _dijo Lucius dandome su varita...

—_No __puedo__hacerlo_dije mientras los ojos grises de Cedric me miraban con compasión...

_—__Avada__... _dijo Lucius

—_Es su __novio_dijo Draco poniendo al frente de su padre...

_—Que?_ dijo mirandonos a ambos con odio... _si __el__señor__tenebroso__se__entera__esta__traidora__ te __arrastrara__ con __ella_ dijo espantado Lucius

—_Tiene__ que haber una __solución_ dije muy nerviosa

—_Hazlo__ Holly, __yo__ solo quiero que __lo__hagas__tu__, te __amo_ dijo Cedric mirandome con una totalidad bondad...

— Te amo dije mientras acariciaba su rostro, y Lucius nos miraba con todo el odio del que era capaz...

Me desborde, cai de rodillas, suplique y llore...

OBLIVIATE...

AVADA KEDAVRA

_Fin de la __primera____temporada__..._


End file.
